Zootopia-Another Love Song
by Karyatoz
Summary: Historias multiples, resolucion de casos criminales, politica, todo con Judy y Nick de protagonistas.
1. Cacería en la carretera: Parte 1

Bueno, una nueva idea para trabajar con estos maravillosos personajes que nos dio esta maravillosa película. Serán historias libres, algunas conectadas y otras no.

Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Episodio 1

Cacería en la carretera: Primera parte

El invierno había llegado a Zootopia. Las lluvias empezaban a caer por el centro de la ciudad, e incluso el caluroso distrito forestal había pasado de su calor conocido a un frio suave, que incomodaba pero que permitía el desarrollo de las criaturas que en él habitaban.

Nick Wilde era un oficial de policía. Reconocido por ser el primer zorro en la historia que alcanzaba tal distinción dentro del departamento de policía de la ciudad. Se sentía orgulloso por su logro, e incluso había contactado con su familia que lo felicitó por alcanzar dicho estatus.

Esa mañana había sido más fría que las otras. Nick dejó lo calientita que era la comodidad de su cama y se dirigió hacia el baño. Sonrió cuando se vio al espejo. Además había algo raro cerca del vaso donde guardaba los cepillos. Una enorme pinza de color rosado lo observaba. Nick hizo caso omiso de ello, abrió el grifo y sumergió el rostro en el agua. Se sacudió el agua mojando las cosas a su alrededor. De pronto sintió unas suaves patas y un suave pelaje que lo abrazaba por detrás.

Hola, mi amor-le dijo a quién estaba detrás de ella.

Te has levantado temprano- dijo, sonriendo ante la frase del zorro.

No es temprano- dijo él, con la boca llena por el cepillo de dientes- Llegaremos tarde si es que no te apuras.

Me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo en cama- dijo Judy, observándolo- Hoy está haciendo frío.

No seas floja- le dijo, acercándose a ella y besándola en la cabeza.

Está bien- dijo ella, agitando sus piernas sobre la cama, pareciéndole adorable al zorro.

Ambos tenían una relación por demás extraña. Además de las continuas demostraciones de cariño, no eran una pareja. Aunque los padres de Nick en su momento le habían dicho que sólo les faltaba formalizar algo que ya eran, para Nick no era tanto así, y le embargaba por ello un miedo secreto.

Sin embargo, visto desde fuera, tanto un zorro como una coneja que compartieran departamento e incluso durmieran juntos, hubiera resultado un tanto extraño al mencionar que sólo eran amigos. A pesar de que incluso ya había habido intimidad, pero no era algo de lo que a Nick le gustase hablar, ya que si se lo proponía, Judy podía ser muy exigente en el lecho.

Había comenzado de manera natural. Un día, cuando Nick se dirigía a pasar la noche en el puente que hacía años era su hogar, Judy le convenció de ir a por un café mientras conversaban sobre algunas vicisitudes del día a día dentro del departamento de policía.

Entre café y café, de pronto se hizo de noche. Nick, a pesar de saber que Judy podía cuidarse perfectamente, se sintió con la responsabilidad de llevarla al nuevo departamento que había conseguido a los premios por resolver el caso de la alcaldesa Bellweather. Mientras conducía la patrulla, lamentándose tener que llevarla a un cobertizo cerca del puente, Judy le dijo que no le molestaría que él se quedara en el departamento. Si bien al principio él lo tomó como una broma, cuando llegaron, la coneja le tomó de una de sus patas delanteras, y lo hizo entrar.

Una vez dentro, tuvieron una cena ligera pero divertida riéndose a carcajadas durante un buen rato. Cuando dio la medianoche, Judy se dirigió a dormir a la recámara principal del sitio. Nick se dirigió hacia el sofá, cogiendo una colcha con dibujos de zanahorias que encontró por allí.

Pero esa misma noche se enteró de que a Judy no le gustaban los truenos. Parecía que las lluvias que normalmente azotaban el distrito forestal se habían trasladado en un extraño fenómeno climatológico, al centro de Zootopia. Así a la mañana siguiente encontró que alguien le abrazaba por la espalda, y no era nadie más que Judy Hoops.

La despertó con una risa, y Judy se vio ante él totalmente sonrojada. Sin embargo Nick, sentado a su lado, le acarició la cabeza.

Sólo debes pedírmelo- le dijo, haciendo que Judy bajara las orejas apenada.

Sonriendo ante este recuerdo, Nick acomodó la insignia de oficial que Judy amorosamente pulía y limpiaba todos los días, de la misma manera de la que trataba la suya. Aunque en la opinión de Nick no fuera tan necesario, dejó de decírselo porque era una manera en que ella demostraba el orgullo de ser lo que era, y que, de la misma manera, él se hubiera convertido en policía gracias a ella.

Puso un poco de gel en su cabello, al mismo tiempo que Judy salía de la ducha envuelta en una toalla. Aprovechando que ella se encontraba de espaldas, se aproximó, la abrazó y depositó un beso en la mejilla de ella, haciendo que ésta riera por un momento.

Te espero en el auto, Zanahorias.

Bajo en un momento- dijo ella.

Nick bajó las escaleras del edificio blanco donde se encontraba el departamento que ahora compartía con Judy. Delante de él se encontraba el patrullero que manejaba junto a ella. Introdujo las llaves y encendió la radio.

Benjamín Garraza- dijo mediante el micrófono.

Aquí Garraza- le respondió una voz graciosa perteneciente al leopardo que atendía en la recepción de la comisaría.

Oficial Wilde, al habla.

Gracias a Dios, Nick- dijo el leopardo, con bastante alivio en su voz, cosa que extraño a Nick- El jefe Bogo dejó orden de que apoyen a Colmillar y Osorio. Te enviaré las coordenadas al GPS de tu camioneta.

Sí, claro. Apenas baje la oficial Hoops iremos para allá.

En ese momento, Judy bajaba del edificio, y se subió inmediatamente a la camioneta. Nick accionó los cambios y la puso en marcha.

¿Adónde vamos?- dijo Judy, dándose cuenta que Nick tomaba un camino diferente a la comisaría.

Nick señaló el GPS de la camioneta, donde un punto rojo señalaba una zona alejada del distrito forestal.

Garraza dice que Bogo nos pide que apoyemos a Colmillar y a Osorio.

Eso es raro- dijo ella.

Seguro espera que por ser una chica- dijo Nick- Tú serás más minuciosa que ellos.

Supongo.

Nick condujo durante aproximadamente cuarenta minutos. La zona donde se encontraban era una de las carreteras que conectaban el distrito forestal con Tundratown, percibiendo ya un poco el frío de esa zona de la ciudad. El sitio era una carretera rodeada de un espeso bosque de caducifolias.

Al llegar encontraron ya las conocidas líneas amarillas que rodeaban las escenas del crimen. El oficial Colmillar ya los estaba esperando cuando vio la camioneta acercarse.

Colmillar era un lobo blanco un poco más alto que Nick. Se había ganado su puesto dentro de la comisaría gracias a su talento y velocidad para reducir malhechores y su capacidad de pasar desapercibido bajo su disfraz de cordero. Atrás de él, hablando por radio, se encontraba el oficial Osorio.

Dinos, Colmillar- Judy se acercó recibiendo un tablero con unas hojas.

Nos llamaron hoy temprano en la mañana, oficial Hoops-dijo Colmillar avanzando hacia Osorio- ¿Qué tal, Wilde?

Genial, Colmillar.

Un ciclista que paseaba por esta zona nos mencionó que vio un cadáver. Cuando Osorio y yo llegamos, nos dimos cuenta que en realidad eran dos.

¿Un homicidio doble?- dijo Judy, revisando las hojas de levantamiento de información.

Eso parece.

¿Fue aquí o los arrastraron de otro lugar?- dijo Nick, empezando a andar al lado de Judy, que inconscientemente le tomó la pata delantera.

No lo sé, pero no fue un homicidio limpio- siguió el lobo- Las identificaciones de las víctimas seguían dentro de sus ropas.

Lyana Gaze, de 24 años y Michael Alcides de 21- leyó Judy, levantando dos bolsas transparentes que contenían dentro los documentos de identidad. Observándola más de cerca se dio cuenta de un detalle- Ella es una pediatra del hospital Central- dijo.

La hembra gacela tenía una herida en la cabeza y también un orificio de bala en la parte trasera. El macho alce tiene golpes, pero dos heridas de bala en su cabeza.

Parece una ejecución- dijo Nick, sacando un paquete de gomas de mascar de su bolsillo. Le alcanzó una a Judy.

La desaparición de ambos se denunció ayer- dijo Colmillar, llegando al lado de su compañero.

Nick se acercó al borde de la carretera. Al lado del cadáver de la gacela, había un montículo de hojas aplastado. Con una sonrisa, se acercó a los otros oficiales.

No los mataron aquí- dijo.

Yo también lo sospecho- intervino Osorio- Creo que los trajeron aquí.

Esas hojas al lado de la hembra- dijo Nick- creo que es lo que corrobora esa historia.

Creo que por lo menos son dos asesinos- dijo Osorio- Estos animales eran jóvenes, uno solo no hubiese podido con los dos, sobre todo con ese alce.

Vamos a tener que ubicar el vehículo con que los trajeron aquí- dijo Judy- Y si lo que sospechan es cierto, hay otra escena del crimen aparte de ésta.

Esto va a causar indignación- dijo Nick, arrodillándose, para observar bien los cadáveres frente a los que se encontraban.

-/-

Por la tarde de ese mismo día, una vez que los cadáveres fueron levantados con ayuda de un fiscal de Zootopia, Nick y Judy llegaron a la oficina que le habían asignado a ambos.

Creo que deberíamos ver que registros se tienen de la gacela- dijo Nick, entrando con dos tazas de café en la oficina donde Judy examinaba los papeles que Colmillar y Osorio le habían facilitado.

Aquí tengo su expediente - dijo Judy, levantando un folio azul en cuya portada había un sello del hospital de Zootopia- No tiene nada raro- continuó, sorbiendo un poco del café que Nick le alcanzaba.

Tampoco te estreses, pequeña- le dijo Nick, pasándole las patas por los hombros- Al menos no nos han puesto un límite de tiempo en este caso.

Es cierto- dijo ella, con una sonrisa, al recordar el caso que los había convertido a ambos en compañeros.

Pero estoy seguro que debe haber algo- dijo Nick- No matan a las personas ejemplares ni mucho menos reconocidas como ella- añadió observando el contenido del folio azul.

Creo que deberíamos ir al hospital- dijo Judy.

Excelente idea, Zanahorias- le dijo Nick, mostrándole la llave- Yo conduzco.

El rumbo del auto se dirigió hacia el hospital central de Zootopia, que se encontraban en un extremo de la ciudad, colindante con un océano de aguas azules y mansas.

Entraron sin ningún problema enseñando las placas de oficiales de policía.

Quisiéramos revisar la oficina de la doctora Gaze- le dijo Nick al encargado de la recepción.

Claro, adelante oficiales.

El oso polar encargado de la recepción los guió a través de los pasillos de la institución, hasta llegar a una zona del edificio donde se podían apreciar muchas habitaciones separadas.

El sitio era acogedor, estando ordenado y limpio. Judy ingresó al espacio observando todo a su alrededor.

¿Ha habido alguien en esta habitación los últimos días?

No, por orden del departamento de policía ni siquiera el personal de limpieza ha ingresado.

¿La oficina era para ella sola? ¿Había alguien más aquí?- preguntó Nick.

No, no había nadie más.

Nick salió durante un momento de la habitación, observando el pasillo de oficinas. Se dirigió en ese momento a uno de los médicos que se encontraba observando el desarrollo de la diligencia.

¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas?- se acercó Nick con su lapicero en forma de zanahoria, regalo de Judy.

Eh, sí, claro.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Lyana Gaze?

El jueves por la tarde- respondió el oso- Se fue con otro médico. El doctor Van Higgins.

¿Qué me puedes decir de Higgins?

Él no tiene buena reputación.

Interesante- dijo Nick, apuntando el nombre dentro de su libreta.

Al parecer Nick ya tenía una pista. Se dirigió, sin esperar a Judy, hacia el recibidor.

¿Tienes un registro de visitantes?

Sí, señor- le respondió el recepcionista, alcanzándole un libro de color azul.

Había un registro de una persona que intentó visitar a la víctima. Nick esbozó una sonrisa zorruna cuando se dio cuenta que el nombre de la persona que había intentado ver a Lyana, no era otro que Van Higgins. Cogió su celular, y le envió un simple mensaje de texto a su compañera. "Tengo un nombre y una pista."

Cuando Judy recibió el mensaje, sonrió y se retiró de la habitación de la oficial Gaze. Se dirigió de inmediato hacia la camioneta de policía. En su interior, Nick estaba hablando con Benjamín Garraza.

Quiero todo lo que puedas averiguar sobre una gacela macho llamado Van Higgins.

¿Un sospechoso?- dijo Judy, observando el reporte de visitas que Nick había guardado en la carpeta del caso.

Lo vieron saliendo con la doctora Gaze el jueves por la noche.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Garraza ya tenía toda una carpeta con información.

Tienen todo un caso entre manos- dijo el leopardo- Al tipo ese lo despidieron de varias clínicas y estaba en proceso disciplinario en el hospital central. Al parecer era un drogadicto y tenía problemas de conducta.

Si, parece que sí- dijo Nick, suspirando, pasando las hojas con premura.

Afuera de la comisaría se podía observar como la noche se iba apoderando de la ciudad. Nick observó la calle, pensando que pronto podría salir.

Judy puso un café delante de él, llevando otro para ella.

Creo que por hoy es suficiente- le dijo, tomando el suyo- Vayamos a casa a descansar- le dijo apoyándose en su hombro.

Tienes razón- dijo Nick, pasando su pata izquierda a la cintura de Judy.

Awww- dijo Garraza, observándolos- Ustedes son… ¡de ensueño!

Los tres oficiales rieron ante la ocurrencia del leopardo.

No digas cosas que se puedan malinterpretar, Garraza- dijo Judy, sonriendo.

La mirada cómplice de Garraza al verla, le reveló a Judy que no iba a conseguir engañarlo por mucho tiempo más.

Entonces, ¿Nos vamos, compañera?- le dijo Nick, mientras ordenaba las carpetas para guardarlas dentro de las gavetas de su escritorio.

Sí- le respondió Judy, caminando hacia los lavabos.

Nick y Garraza se quedaron en la recepción, mientras el leopardo también ordenaba sus cosas para dirigirse a su casa.

¿A qué le tiene miedo?- preguntó Garraza sin querer ser entrometido.

A lo mismo que yo- le respondió Nick, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Nick tomó sus lentes oscuros que le colgaban de la camisa, poniéndoselos y saliendo de la comisaría. Esperó solo unos momentos hasta que Judy llegó con una sonrisa y la cara fresca y lozana después de lavársela bien. Tomó la pata delantera del zorro hasta que entraron en el auto patrulla y salieron en dirección hacia el departamento que pertenecía a ambos.

En el camino Judy se había quedado dormida. Con una sonrisa, Nick la levantó delicadamente del asiento la llevó hacia el interior del departamento. La dejó en el sofá mientras ella sonreía en sueños.

Pero su mente seguía trabajando aunque él no quisiera. Sabía que el caso era peligroso por una razón. Aunque los demás no lo sabían, sabía que la doctora Gaze y la otra víctima, Alcides, eran pareja. El recuerdo de la conversación que había tenido con Finnick la semana pasada volvió a atormentar su mente mientras se quitaba la ropa.

En su recuerdo, Nick estaba delante de la camioneta de su viejo compañero, mientras comía una de las popsipatitas que Finnick le había guardado.

Las cosas se han puesto feas en los barrios bajos- le decía Finnick, sentado en la puerta de la camioneta, atando unas cosas con unos pabilos.

Los políticos no piensan bien las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Si, ahora con la reforma muchas de esas lacras están adquiriendo poder- Finnick terminó de cortar el pabilo- ¿Cómo está Hopps?

Está bien- dijo Nick-Mientras esté dentro de la comisaría sé que hay muchos ojos vigilando y protegiéndola.

Ten cuidado Nick, trata de no ser tan evidente.

Lo tendré en cuenta.

Si lo que Finnick decía era cierto, estaba poniendo a Judy en un grave problema. Sin embargo, no se sentía con el valor de dejarla. Y solucionar este caso le ayudaría a llegar más cerca con aquellas lacras que mencionaba Finnick.

Ya lo había decidido. No pararía hasta poner en la cárcel a todos aquellos que amenazasen la seguridad de Judy Hopps.

-/-

¿Algún review?

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Karyatoz._


	2. Cacería en la carretera: Parte 2

Zootopia-Another Love Song

Episodio 2

Cacería en la carretera: Segunda parte

A Nick le costó conciliar el sueño aquella noche. Afortunadamente Judy logró cansarlo para adormecer su cuerpo, pero era muy entrada la madrugada y su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, escuchando la respiración acompasada de Judy, que seguía abrazada a su cuerpo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Adoraba tenerla en su vida. Por más que la situación era inconclusa entre ambos, no podía dejar de sentirse afortunado de haberla conocido y de quererla en ese momento, más que su propia vida. Se acomodó en la cama, con cuidado de no despertarla, pero su intento fue infructuoso, ya que Judy abrió sus ojos violeta, adormecida, y algo preocupada al darse cuenta de que Nick no podía dormir.

\- ¿Estás bien?

El zorro volteó sorprendido.

\- Sí, Zanahorias, duérmete- dijo, sirviéndose un vaso con agua de la jarra que Judy ponía siempre en la mesa de noche de la cama de ambos.

\- Llevas algunos días así- dijo la coneja- ¿No quieres contarme algo?

\- No, cariño—dijo Nick, acomodándose mejor bajo las sábanas, acercándola a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?—volvió a preguntar ella, observándolo a los ojos.

\- Claro que sí—mintió besándola en los labios.

Judy se dejó llevar por los dulces besos que él le daba. Definitivamente no se había sentido así nunca en su vida. Los besos del zorro era demandantes y a la vez dulces, el contacto directo de sus pelajes la encendía, y entonces rompió el beso, consciente de que si seguían, se abalanzaría sobre él reclamando lo que necesitaba.

\- Será mejor que paremos aquí—dijo, sonriéndole y viendo que aún seguían unidos por un fino hilillo de saliva.

\- ¿Por qué?—preguntó Nick, besándola debajo del cuello, con pequeños besos que iban excitando más y más a su pareja.

\- Nick…—suspiró ella.

Ante tal sonido, Nick decidió continuar pegando su cuerpo al de Judy, y en un movimiento que ella no esperaba, llevó una de sus patas hasta la intimidad de ella, la cual la revelaba lista para el acto sexual. Él sonrió ante las sensaciones que le causaba a Judy, hasta que vio los ojos suplicantes de ella, penetrándola y fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno solo.

Al terminar, Nick por fin pudo dormir de nuevo. Judy se levantó por un momento para lavarse, observando al zorro durmiendo por fin. Se acercó a su rostro besándolo en la frente. Le pasó una de sus patas, acariciando su pelaje.

\- - No deberías preocuparte tanto.

-/-

Dos días después del levantamiento del caso, las investigaciones con respecto a los familiares de la doctora Gaze y Michael Alcides había resultado infructuosa y había sometido a Nick a un fuerte estrés. Mientras revisaba el expediente por enésima vez en su oficina, Judy apareció abriendo violentamente la puerta.

\- ¡Nick!—dijo, sosteniendo el teléfono celular- Tenemos un informante en la línea 2.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, sobre el caso de la doctora Gaze.

Nick levantó de inmediato el teléfono.

\- ¿Oficial Wilde?—dijo una voz masculina, sosegada y tranquila.

\- Él habla—contestó Nick, haciéndole señas a Judy, que tomó una libreta de inmediato y poniéndose delante de ella.

\- Soy el doctor Miles, de la unidad de Pediatría del Hospital Central, hablamos hace unos días, ¿Recuerda?

\- Sí, creo que sí.

\- Ese día olvidé mencionarle algo.

\- ¿Es importante?

\- No lo sé, pero hubo una llamada que yo contesté para la doctora Gaze. Lo que me ha hecho recordarlo es que el que llamó no quiso identificarse. Sólo me preguntó por Lyana y luego colgó.

\- Gracias doctor, no sabe lo que esto significa—dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

\- Cuando quiera oficial.

\- Una pregunta más—dijo, observando a Judy- ¿Cuál es el número de la zona de Pediatría?

Tan sólo una hora después Judy sacaba una hoja de la impresora, contenta con lo que había obtenido, y se dirigió hacia la oficina que compartía con el zorro.

\- ¿Qué tienes para mí, Zanahorias?—dijo Nick, sonriéndole cuando ella entró.

\- Lo tengo—dijo ella, mostrándole el papel con varias cifras en él—El número que rastreamos es del motel Trees or Lies, en el distrito forestal.

\- ¿Y eso es…?—dijo Nick.

\- Está cerca de donde encontramos los cuerpos.

Nick le sonrió a Judy, no resistiendo de darle un pequeño beso como felicitación. Sin quedarse por miedo a ser regañado salió de la oficina con el papel en sus manos. Tomó las llaves de la camioneta, dejando la puerta abierta para que Judy entrara enojada. Pero Nick estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y aceleró hasta el motel.

\- Nick, ¡Ten más cuidado!

El zorro se bajó de inmediato. Era prioritario identificar correctamente e interrogar al sospechoso. Por lo que había averiguado Judy era muy posible que el asesino se hubiera ocultado en ese motel. Abrió la puerta del motel y se dirigió a la recepcionista.

\- Agente Nick Wilde, investigación criminal de Zootopia—le dijo enseñando su placa- Por favor permítame revisar los registros de entrada.

\- Entendido oficial—le dijo la recepcionista, una oveja que usaba lentes, alcanzándole un libro grueso forrado con tapas duras.

Judy ya había ingresado dentro del motel.

\- Nunca te había visto tan acelerado respecto a un caso—le comentó.

\- No es especial—dijo Nick.

La conejita sólo levantó los ojos. Acercó su cuerpo al del zorro observando el registro.

\- Debes buscar en el día 17—le dijo, pasando unas hojas más atrás que la que tenía el zorro observando—Lo ves—le sonrió—Van Higgins, habitación 21.

\- Tienes esa cualidad, Hopps.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Siempre sabes qué estoy pensando.

Judy le sonrió de manera pícara.

\- Eres fácil de leer.

Nick tomó una foto del registro con su celular.

\- Ahora sólo tenemos que encontrar a este tipo—dijo Judy.

-/-

Tres días después, Nick y Judy se dirigieron hacia el hospital general de la ciudad. El doctor Miles ya los estaba esperando en su consultorio. Miles era un lobo de pelaje gris que usaba una bata blanca de médico y unos graciosos lentes de montura gruesa negra.

\- Me siento un poco más tranquilo de que la información que les brinde ayude un poco.

\- Nos ha ayudado mucho, doctor—dijo Judy—Pero justamente por eso necesitamos que nos diga todo lo que sabe.

\- Hay algo que no les he mencionado, pero es porque tenía sospechas, no había nada confirmado.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?—dijo Nick.

\- Uno de los doctores de cardiología me dijo que el doctor Higgins le había confesado que estaba enamorado de la doctora Gaze.

\- Así que el motivo puede ser pasional. ¿Ambos tenían algún tipo de relación?

\- No estoy seguro, mi amigo me mencionó que ella sólo le veía como amigo—dijo el lobo cruzando las patas delanteras—Pero por lo que lo conozco, puedo suponer que él seguía insistiendo.

\- Tenemos que encontrarlo, entonces—dijo Judy—Hay muchos móviles que podrían significar que él es la persona que estamos buscando.

\- No sé si sea de mucha ayuda, pero tengo el número de su madre.

\- ¿De la madre de Higgins?—preguntó Nick asombrado.

\- Es por un protocolo de seguridad—dijo el doctor Miles sacando su celular—Así la mayoría tenemos los contactos de los compañeros que podrían sufrir accidentes.

\- Si nos lo brinda, se lo agradeceremos.

El lobo sonrió y le dictó a Judy el número telefónico que veía en su teléfono.

Nick y Judy salieron de la oficina del doctor. Más tarde, Judy llamó a la madre del doctor Higgins, enterándose que hacía sólo 3 días, se había mudado a Priston, la ciudad donde vivía su madre, para poder estar cerca de su familia.

\- Entonces mandemos a alguien de Priston para que le interrogue—dijo Nick, que sentía que la investigación, por alguna razón, se estaba retrasando de una manera que no le gustaba.

\- Sí, tienes razón—le correspondió Judy.

-/-

El departamento de investigación criminal de Priston mandó a un agente a confrontar al doctor Higgins, que había abierto un pequeño consultorio dentro de la ciudad. El video del interrogatorio les fue enviado a Zootopia, confundiendo aún más a Nick.

La conversación había sido en un restaurante de Priston. Era muy concurrido y el doctor se vió totalmente cooperativo durante la entrevista. Lo sorprendente era que tenía conocimiento del incidente que había acabado con la vida de la doctora Gaze y el joven practicante Michael Alcides. Dijo que no estaba involucrado, pero por las expresiones, se podía notar que dicha persona pasaba por una profunda depresión.

\- Es cierto que estuve con Lyana antes de que la mataran. La dejé con Alcides, y luego la llamé, pero fue para despedirme antes de irme de Zootopia.

Las respuestas del doctor Higgins eran claras, concretas y hasta cierto punto evidentes. Además no existía ninguna prueba física que lo vinculase al asesinato de Gaze y Alcides. Y en base a toda la información que se tenía en ese momento, era imposible considerar al doctor Higgins como un sospechoso del crimen.

Y esto solo dejaba a Nick y a Judy en un callejón sin salida. El asesino seguía suelto y en alguna parte.

-/-

Dentro de la camioneta, Judy se recostó en el pecho del zorro, que se sostenía la cabeza como si le doliera mucho.

\- Nick, ¿Te encuentras, bien?—le dijo, mostrándose preocupada. No le gustaba ver a su chico en ese estado.

\- Sí, Zanahorias, no te preocupes—le contestó el zorro sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse.

Separó gentilmente a Judy de su lado. Introdujo la llave en la camioneta y empezó a conducir tranquilamente, con la mirada fija en la carretera. Judy se sentó, algo fastidiada por no poder haber continuado con él como estaban, y con un pequeño miedo en su interior. Sin embargo, se lo quitó de la mente y decidió apoyar a Nick sonriéndole como siempre.

Aquella noche descansaron normalmente.

Pero al día siguiente, más decidida que nunca, Judy se dispuso a revisar una vez más las pruebas del caso. Y una de ellas era la autopsia de ambas víctimas.

A ambos les habían disparado desde corta distancia, y los forenses habían recuperado una bala intacta del cuerpo de la doctora Gaze. La bala era de 9 milímetros, que a pesar de ser común en las armas utilizadas por los delincuentes, podría llegar a ser una pista importante. Sin decirle a Nick, llevó las balas al experto en armas del departamento, el ingeniero Jules Sand.

Sand era un oso pardo corpulento que se había pasado la vida diseñando armas de defensa personal para uso cotidiano, y que, gracias a su fuerte sentido de la justicia, se había convertido en uno de los mejores policías de la ciudad.

El laboratorio del ingeniero Sand se encontraba cerca de Tundratown, por lo que Judy llegó cerca del mediodía. El oso la recibió con una sonrisa.

\- Oficial Hopps, que gusto volver a verla—dijo en la puerta, dejándola pasar mientras se quitaba el delantal de color marrón sucio que traía.

\- ¿Cómo está, oficial Sand?—dijo Judy adentrándose en una enorme sala que contenía múltiples tornos, computadoras que los controlaban, y diversas otras máquinas y equipos de laboratorio.

\- Dime pequeña, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?—le dijo sentándose en una vieja silla de cuero.

Judy sacó la bolsita de cuero donde llevaba las balas que obtuvo del departamento forense.

\- Quisiera que me pudieras decir todo lo que sepas de estas balas—pidió.

El oso se calzó unas enormes gafas de coral negro.

\- Parecen de nueve milímetros—dijo observando una—Pero al microscopio podremos saber más.

Se retiró hacia el interior del laboratorio, donde un enorme microscopio los esperaba en una esquina. Había un pesado bloque de acero negro en la plataforma de observación, con la forma de una espada. El oficial Sand lo retiró, y colocó otra plataforma de observación. Le alcanzó la espada a Judy, que se sorprendió con el peso de ella.

\- Ingeniero, ¿Para qué es esto?—dijo balanceando el arma. Era bastante ligera y se acomodaba a su mano.

\- Ah—dijo el oso poniéndose unos lentes de protección sobre los suyos—Es un arma experimental para un proyecto de un amigo mío.

\- Es muy… manejable—dijo agitándola.

\- Ten cuidado—dijo el oso—Tiene filo.

\- Oh, lo siento—dijo Judy, dejando el arma a un lado- ¿Cuál es el proyecto de su amigo?

\- Pues la verdad no estoy seguro—dijo, viendo las balas por el microscopio, y agitando unas perillas—Sólo me pidió que le fabricara esas armas mediante unas especificaciones que me pidió. Y que le mandara algunos análisis de composición y factibilidad.

\- Entiendo.

Judy dejó que el oso observara una vez más las balas.

\- Normalmente las balas tienen un patrón único de fabricación—le dijo—Es como una huella digital—Judy asintió—Pero este patrón es errático. Es una bala de nueve milímetros, no hay duda, pero parece que la dispararon de un arma de mayor calibre.

\- ¿De qué calibre?

\- Probablemente de cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco milímetros—afirmó el ingeniero.

\- El que disparó no sabía lo que hacía.

El oso tomó otro fragmento y lo colocó dentro del microscopio. Tras observarlo por un momento, le pidió a Judy que observara ella misma. Esta bala tenía un patrón pronunciado y evidente.

\- Esta bala fue disparada de un arma de nueve milímetros—dijo el oficial Sand.

\- Entonces... estas balas no proceden de la misma arma, sino de armas diferentes. Son dos armas, dos asesinos.

\- Así es, pequeña Judy. Te podría decir más pero necesito el arma para ello.

\- Gracias, Sand.

\- Cuando quieras—le respondió alegremente—Si te quedas más tiempo, te invitaré algunas galletas la próxima vez.

\- Gracias—le dijo Judy, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

Ahora había nueva información. Ya podía sentirse más cerca de resolver el caso.

-/-

Cuando llegó al departamento de policía de Zootopia, ya estaba oscureciendo. Había un zorro fuera de la comisaría, se le notaba nervioso pues caminaba de un lado a otro. Cuando bajó de la camioneta se dirigió a ella de inmediato.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías muy preocupado.

\- Tranquilo—le dijo, besándole la mejilla. El nerviosismo de Nick bajó en tiempo récord. Esos gestos de Judy tenían el poder de calmarlo de manera inmediata—Fui donde Sand—le sonrió—Tengo nueva información para ti.

Nick la vió algo suspicaz. Subió el auto, abriéndole a Judy el asiento del copiloto.

\- No te vayas sin avisar de nuevo, por favor.

Judy le miró comprensivamente. Y él sonrió ante ello.

\- Ahora, dime que información tienes.

 _Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer un nuevo episodio, y mil gracias a las personas que dejaron un review, saben que es como el combustible que nos impulsa a seguir escribiendo._

MyobiXHitachiin: Gracias por tu comentario. Quiero llevar un poco la historia por el tema de lo no formal para poder incluir algunas escenas románticas y de drama que tengo en mente. Espero que sigas conmigo el desarrollo de la historia.

Katia Logan: Que genial que te haya gustado! Me alegra y motiva mucho a escribir.

BelenKatherine19: En realidad es un poco más larga xD. "Another Love Song" será como una especie de libro de cuentos protagonizados por Judy y Nick.

Luna: Ese es parte del misterio :D

Patzylin-Donno: Gracias por seguir la historia. ¡Espero no defraudarlos!

ianavila12: Muchas gracias por los elogios, me siento honrado.

Gracias por leer Zootopia- Another Love Song.

Karyatoz.


	3. Cacería en la carretera: Parte 3

Sé que demoré en actualizar, pero tuve ciertos problemas en mi trabajo que me impidieron llegar temprano a casa para escribir. Por ello, desde hoy las actualizaciones serán los días domingos, espero que me sigan apoyando. Gracias por leer.

Zootopia- Another Love Song

Cacería en la carretera: Tercera Parte

Nick escuchó atentamente las cosas que Judy había averiguado durante su visita al laboratorio del Oficial e Ingeniero Sand. El orgullo que emanaban los ojos de Nick era evidente en el ambiente, y la oficina empezaba a quedar pequeña para la emoción contenida por el zorro. Pero recordó las condiciones de Judy y tuvo que aguantarse las enormes ganas de besarla en ese mismo instante.

\- Así que son dos armas—dijo Judy, dibujando en su libreta con el lapicero grabador en forma de zanahoria—Y lo más probable, dos asesinos.

\- Ahora son dos a los que tenemos que atrapar—dijo Nick.

En ese momento, Garraza entró en la oficina. Con su alegre y bonachón rostro les informó que el jefe Bogo les esperaba en su oficina. Judy se preparó para salir, delante del zorro. Pero en ese momento, y aprovechando que no había nadie en el pasillo, Nick empujó suavemente a Judy colocando su garra en una de las pronunciadas nalgas de la coneja.

Ella se ruborizó de inmediato.

\- ¡Nick, no aquí!

\- No nos ve nadie—le dijo él, volteándola para quedar en frente y robándole un profundo beso.

\- Siempre me haces pecar—dijo ella separándose, y observando molesta la sonrisa de suficiencia de Nick.

\- Sabes que te gustó—le dijo avanzando.

Ella sólo lo siguió.

La oficina de Bogo se encontraba en el segundo piso. Cuando los compañeros llegaron, el jefe estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien que parecía algo estresado o enfadado con él. Ambos tomaron asiento, y el jefe Bogo colgó dando un gran suspiro.

\- Hopps, Wilde—dijo viéndolos.

\- Jefe Bogo—dijo Nick.

\- ¿Ustedes están a cargo del caso de la doctora Gaze, verdad?

\- Sí, señor—dijo Judy.

\- Hemos recibido una denuncia de un hallazgo de sangre dentro de una propiedad cerca al lugar de asesinato.

\- ¿Qué tan cerca?—dijo Nick, avanzando sobre la mesa.

\- Mucho. Sería bueno que analizaran esa información, el alcalde Leonzales está presionándome con el tema de ese caso.

Judy asintió con comprensión. El caso de la doctora Gaze había causado revuelo en los medios ya que era la pediatra más conocida de la ciudad, y Zootopia se jactaba de tener los mejores servicios médicos del país. Con las elecciones municipales cerca, Leonzales, como el hábil político que era, quería resolver el caso como parte de sus políticas de seguridad ciudadana.

\- Hopps, Garraza tiene el número y nombre del contacto, Wilde, quédate un momento.

Judy vio extrañada que Nick se quedase un momento más dentro de la oficina de Bogo. Pero no dijo nada y avanzó hasta la recepción donde Garraza le alcanzó un número de teléfono y una dirección.

\- La persona que se comunicó con nosotros mencionó que halló un rastro de sangre dentro de su estacionamiento.

\- ¿Un rastro de sangre?—repitió ella. Al pensarlo un poco, se dio cuenta de que podría tratarse de su tan buscada segunda escena del crimen.

Apenas se dio cuenta de esto, y Nick ya salía de la oficina de Bogo.

\- ¿Lista, Zanahorias?—dijo, sonriéndole.

\- Sí—dijo ella, correspondiendo a la sonrisa—Esta vez manejo yo—dijo mostrándole las llaves.

\- Claro—respondió el zorro bajando la escalera.

-/-

Manejaron con calma mientras Nick disfrutaba de las moras que los padres de Judy le habían enviado hace una semana. Heladas eran deliciosas, según el zorro. Llegaron a un pequeño caserío que se formaba en el bosque frío de la frontera entre Tundratown y el distrito forestal. El animal de contacto era un alce que se dedicaba a la producción de proteína de insectos para la dieta de los depredadores del país.

Ambos investigadores bajaron de la camioneta y el alce ya los esperaba. Les dio la mano y los dirigió hacia lo que parecía una especie de criadero de buen tamaño con un estacionamiento para cinco automóviles. A la espalda del criadero, donde el caserío se hacía más grande, había una iglesia grande y gotica.

-… Y entonces salí, y encontré esas manchas de sangre aquí.

Mientras Nick empezaba a tomar fotografías, Judy procedió a interrogar al alce.

\- ¿Recuerda cuándo encontró la sangre?

\- Sí, claro. Anteayer me pareció que era una mancha de aceite de los camiones que normalmente tenemos aquí, pero hoy en la mañana me acerqué a revisar y noté que las manchas eran rojizas. Eso es sangre.

Y mientras paseaba tomando fotografías, Nick reparó en la iglesia. Como si hubiese sido un golpe a su mente, pudo relacionar de inmediato el lugar al crimen de la doctora Gaze. En el expediente del practicante Alcides, se mencionaba que su familia acostumbraba a asistir a la iglesia dominical del caserío. No le costó relacionarlo al crimen.

\- Tomaré unas muestras de esa sangre—dijo Judy al alce, después de ponerse unos guantes y pasando un hisopo con alcohol y agua al piso de la pista.

\- Zanahorias—dijo Nick, acercándose a ambos- ¿Recuerdas el expediente de Alcides? ¿La iglesia a la que asistía?

\- Sí—dijo Judy con las muestras ya en la mano.

El zorro simplemente levantó la pata y señalo el techo de la iglesia que sobresalía entre los árboles.

-\\-

Las pruebas de ADN demoraron cinco días en llegar al departamento de policía. Demostraron que la sangre recogida por Judy pertenecía a la doctora Lyana Gaze. Tal y como lo sospechó Nick, ambos animales jóvenes habían sido atacadas en el frontis de la empresa de producción de proteína.

Ahora, el hecho de que las víctimas fueran agredidas, y secuestradas también, cerca de la iglesia a la que asistía la familia de una de ellas hizo que el crimen se tornara aún más perverso y brutal. Pero lejos de allí una nueva clave asomaba.

Mediante un reporte de autos abandonados, Nick y Judy encontraron el vehículo de Michael Alcides abandonado en la plaza central de Tundratown. Fue un gran descubrimiento para la investigación. El vehículo no estaba muy lejos del lugar en donde habían sido encontrados los cuerpos. Llevaron el automóvil al laboratorio forense para inspeccionarlo y recolectar más pruebas. Dos días después, Nick y Judy llegaron para saber los resultados.

\- ¿Qué tienen?—dijo Judy, entrando y hablando con el primer analista de laboratorio. El auto se encontraba dentro de un salón grande con fondo blanco en las paredes. Los demás laboratoristas limpiaban los alrededores.

\- Oficial Hoops—dijo el laboratorista, un tejón que debía ver un poco hacia arriba a la coneja. —Abrió la carpeta que traía bajo su brazo—Lo primero que le puedo decir es que trataron de limpiar este auto.

\- Demonios—se le escapó a Nick- ¿Entonces no hay sangre ni huellas?

\- Parece que trataron de eliminar todas las huellas—le respondió el tejón. Pero enseguida el animal menor sonrió—Excepto una—Síganme por favor.

El tejón hizo que Judy y Nick entraran dentro del auto, donde claramente se podía ver una huella digital en el espejo retrovisor.

\- No volveré a decir nada de los tejones—le sonrió el zorro a la coneja, que lo miraba con suficiencia.

El tejón les entregó de inmediato una hoja de papel con la huella digital impresa.

\- Espero que resuelvan su caso.

Nick salió del laboratorio despacio.

\- ¿Quién tiene acceso a la base de datos de huellas digitales?

\- El jefe Bogo nos puede dar permiso.

-\\-

El jefe Bogo les dio una clave y contraseña para el acceso al sistema nacional de identificación. Una vez dentro Judy escaneó la huella, y colocó comparar en el programa digital que se abría ante ella. Sin embargo, pronto su entusiasmo cayó. Ante ella, un aviso en la pantalla mencionaba que la huella no era lo suficientemente clara como para establecer una buena comparativa. Uno de los analistas forenses le indicó que tendría que hacerlo un experto, claro, si es que ella tenía sospechosos. Pero ahí radicaba el problema. Sólo tenían al doctor Higgins cuya coartada era consistente.

\- Estamos encerrados—dijo Judy, decepcionada al salir de la oficina del Sistema Nacional de Iden tificación.

\- Zanahorias—dijo Nick, con la cabeza humeándole—Algo que se te haya pasado…

\- No recuerdo nada.

\- Demonios—dijo Nick, poniendo su cabeza encima del volante de la patrulla.

Nick arrancó la camioneta, decepcionado como nunca le había visto Judy.

\- Tranquilo—le dijo ella, haciendo que el zorro colocara su cabeza en su pecho. Acariciaba lentamente el pelaje del zorro—Vayamos a comer algo y seguimos pensando en esto.

\- Tienes razón—Nick devolvió la atención al volante y salió raudo hacia algún restaurante en el que pudieran saciar el hambre que les estaba asolando durante el mediodía.

Llegaron tranquilamente al autoservicio de una conocida cadena de comida rápida. Al momento de pagar, Nick se dio cuenta de que le faltaba efectivo. Judy lo miró con desaprobación y diversión. Pero en ese momento le alcanzó su tarjeta de crédito a la vendedora. Recibieron la comida y salieron riéndose del descuido de Nick.

\- Me salvaste, Judy—dijo Nick, dándole un mordisco a la hamburguesa que estaba devorando.

\- No me gusta mucho usar la tarjeta de crédito—dijo la coneja, mordiendo una zanahoria asada.

\- ¿Por qué?—le preguntó Nick.

\- Siempre queda un registro de dónde has estado.

Apenas terminó de decirlo, y ambos se vieron con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y obviedad de lo que les había pasado por alto.

Aceleraron hasta la comisaría, donde Garraza los recibió con un saludo que ambos ignoraron para entrar en sus oficinas donde Judy cogió el teléfono y Nick cogió el expediente del caso, para revisarlo una vez más.

\- Aquí está—dijo Nick, entregándole una hoja impresa a Judy.

Judy cortó la comunicación telefónica y encendió el ordenador.

\- ¿Ya tienes la clave?

\- Es bueno tener amigos en la alcaldía.

\- Mientras no sea Bellweather…

Ambos rieron por la ocurrencia de Nick. Pero de inmediato, pudo acceder al record financiero de las tarjetas de crédito que estaban a nombre de Lyana Gaze y Michael Alcides. Normalmente el uso de una tarjeta de crédito podía darles una idea de en qué lugares se había encontrado una persona dependiendo del uso que le hubiesen dado.

Judy analizó los datos de los estados de cuenta de las tarjetas, y también de las transacciones que se pudieron haber dado en cajeros automáticos. Las hamburguesas que habían comprado habían quedado olvidadas en unas bolsas de papel dentro de la camioneta.

\- Nick—dijo Judy en cierto momento.

\- Dime, amor—dijo Nick, mientras seguía revisando más datos.

\- ¿La hora aproximada del homicidio?

\- Cerca de las 3 a.m. según la autopsia.

\- La tarjeta de débito de Gaze la usaron a las 5 .a.m. de ese día.

\- Imposible—dijo Nick acercándose al ordenador donde se podían observar los datos recolectados por Judy.

\- Y eso no es todo—dijo Judy, señalando algunos datos más dentro de la hoja de cálculo—Mira esto.

Nick se acercó un poco más a la pantalla.

\- Abusaron de esa tarjeta de crédito.

\- Y según las horas—dijo Judy.

\- Ellos ya estaban muertos.

\- Alguien más uso esa tarjeta de crédito.

\- ¿En dónde se usó?—preguntó Nick.

-A unos 40 kilómetros, casi llegando al puerto de Zootopia. Es una pequeña tienda de comestibles dentro de un dispensador de combustible.

\- Vayamos allá—dijo Nick, cogiendo la llave de su mesa—Si es que tienen cámaras de seguridad podremos resolver esto de inmediato.

-\\-

No tardaron en llegar a la tienda de comestibles. La encargada les entregó una copia de las cámaras de seguridad del día de los asesinatos. Una vez que regresaron a la comisaría, procedieron a analizarlos.

Dentro del video aparecía una mapache que intentaba pagar con la tarjeta de crédito, observándola ya que era el único animal que se acercaba a la caja a la hora de la transacción. Sin embargo, tal como evidenciaba el reporte de estados, la tarjeta había sido rechazada porque la línea de crédito de la doctora Gaze estaba al límite. Pero la sospechosa sacó otra tarjeta de crédito con la que finalizó la transacción.

Ese simple acto les daba la oportunidad a Nick y a Judy de saber quién había sido la persona que realizó dicha transacción.

Y también saber, qué hacía ella con la tarjeta de crédito de Lyana Gaze.

-\\-

¡Gracias por leer!

BelenKatherine19: Bueno, creo que el contacto sexual es algo normal en una pareja que se quiere, y si, son unos loquillos jejeje.

MyobiXHitachiin: Quiero trabajar el tema de los asesinos con lo que va a guiar el resto de las historias conectadas en Another Love Song, por eso es importante desarrollarlo muy bien, espero que les guste por donde lo llevaré.

Ianavila12: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, son muy motivantes.

Patzylin-Donno: Gracias! Es la primera historia policiaca que escribo y espero no decepcionarte.

Gaby: Ya actualizé :D

Gracias por sus reviews chicas, me hacen muy feliz y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Espero que me sigan apoyando.

Nos leemos el próximo domingo, o si se puede, antes!


	4. Cacería en la carretera: Última parte

_**Aquí Karyatoz, con un Nuevo episodio.**_

 _ **Llegamos al final de la primera Saga: "Cacería en la Carretera", espero que les guste y también la formación de la base para lo que viene**_ __

Zootopia- Another Love Song

Episodio 4

Cacería en la Carretera: Última parte

La hembra mapache desconocida en el video había finalizado una transacción financiera unas horas después del asesinato de Michael Alcides y Lyana Gaze. Con eso, Nick y Judy podían identificar a la sospechosa y conseguir una pieza adicional para aquel rompecabezas que no dejaba dormir bien al oficial Wilde.

Gracias al registro de ventas de la tienda, se reveló el nombre de la sospechosa: Sarah Raccain. ¿Acaso habrían encontrado a la asesina?

Pero ya eran cerca de las 2 de la madrugada. El cansancio acumulado ya estaba causando estragos en Nick, que cerraba los ojos cada cierto tiempo. Judy se acercó a él, rozándole los labios, causando una agradable sensación para el zorro, que abrió los ojos sonriéndole.

-Estabas por quedarte dormido—le dijo, empezando a ordenar las cosas que estaban desperdigadas en el escritorio de Nick—Vayamos a casa. Ya es muy tarde.

Nick podía ver a Judy a través de sus ojos cansados pareciéndole extremadamente hermosa, quizá más de lo que ya era. Sintió como un fuego empezaba a recorrerlo desde la punta de su cabeza a la punta de su cola. Sólo ella despertaba aquel instinto tan ancestral y posesivo como el que sentía en ese momento. Observó la puerta de la oficina. Hacía mucho que el resto del personal dentro del departamento se había retirado y los oficiales de turno se habían dirigido a los pisos superiores para dedicarse a sus labores nocturnas de monitoreo. Así que no había nadie en el salón recibidor.

Se acercó por detrás de ella tomándola de la cintura y pegándose a ella. Judy sintió pronto como la temperatura entre ambos se incrementaba de manera acelerada, sintiendo ella también un hormigueo en la parte baja de su cintura, cerca de donde se había colocado la pata del zorro.

Nick pegó los labios a una de las orejas de Judy, sabiendo que eran una zona muy erógena para ella. Le dio un pequeño mordisquito logrando que ella diera un pequeño gemido mientras suspiraba agradeciendo las agradables sensaciones que el zorro le provocaba. Le encantaba que se comportara como lo hacía, llevando su propia pata delantera hacia la de Nick para entrelazarla con la de él. La giró lentamente para tenerla a la vista, quedando enamorado una vez más de la imagen que Judy le mostraba, sumisa ante sus caricias pero con aquel fuego en los ojos que le aseguraba que la noche sería divertida. Metió su pata debajo de la blusa de Judy, tomándola por sorpresa cuando la besó mientras masajeaba suavemente el pecho izquierdo de ella.

\- Nick…- dijo ella entre suspiros.

\- Mmmm…- contestó el zorro, mientras la besaba suave y dulcemente en el cuello.

\- Vamos a casa…

Nick sonrió.

\- Pero conduces tú—le dijo observándola como tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y llevaba desacomodada la ropa.

Sin esperarlo, Judy le tomó de la mano y con la otra tomó las llaves de la camioneta. Antes de hacerla arrancar besó a Nick como si quisiera hidratarse de él antes de empezar a manejar. Aceleró rápidamente aprovechando que no había nadie en las calles.

Esa noche ese zorro era suyo y nadie evitaría que lo disfrutara, ni siquiera un caso de asesinato.

-/-

El día siguiente amaneció con una ligera brisa fría. Judy despertó contenta, lozana y fresca, con un sentimiento satisfactorio al darse cuenta que se encontraba entre los brazos del zorro que se había convertido en su pareja. Remolonamente se fijó en el despertador, el que indicaba que la hora era bastante temprana, incluso para alistarse y dirigirse hacia la comisaría. Dejó la cama tranquila, colocándose una bata para que ocultara su desnudez. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, para beber un vaso de agua. Mientras lo servía, sintió que unas suaves patas se colocaban por encima de su bajo vientre. Ella se dejó llevar por ese suave vaivén, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Nick.

Cuando la situación ya auguraba un nuevo encuentro sexual entre ambos, el sonido del celular de Nick los interrumpió.

\- Ve a contestar—le dijo Judy, sonriendo apenada, ya que aún quería estar junto a Nick.

Nick la besó para pedirle disculpas y contestó el celular, que al parecer, provenía de un número público.

\- ¿Hola?—dijo desconfiado.

\- Oficial Wilde, te habla el oficial Delcato—dijo una voz conocida.

\- ¿En serio, Luis?—dijo Nick- ¿Por qué llamas de un teléfono público?

\- Porque la persona que solicitaste rompió mi celular cuando la arrestamos.

\- ¿Tienes a mi sospechosa?

\- Ya asegurada, se resistió un poco, pero no es sencillo escapar de las manos de Rhinowitz.

\- Ok—dijo Nick soltando una risita.

\- ¿Qué pasa, amor?—dijo Judy, acercándose a él, ya vestida con ropa más ligera.

\- Tienen a Sarah Raccain—dijo Nick—La están llevando para el interrogatorio.

-/-

Nick y Judy observaron el interrogatorio a través de un cristal polarizado, que evitaba que las personas dentro de la sala los pudieran ver. Ambos tomaban notas de las expresiones que realizaba la pequeña mapache.

Que en verdad se veía muy sospechosa. Había mencionado que era amiga de la doctora Gaze, y que había personas que sabían que ambas tenían ese tipo de relación amical. Incluso mencionó que Lyana y ella solían intercambiar tarjetas de crédito. Algo que no tenía ningún tipo de sentido. Además afirmó que no tenía idea de que la doctora Gaze había sido asesinada.

\- No es convincente—dijo Judy, cuando terminó el interrogatorio.

\- Pero… - pensó Nick—Una sola mapache no puede someter a dos animales del tamaño y de la edad de Lyana y Michael.

\- Michael Alcides era jugador de hockey aficionado—dijo Judy—Siendo así de atlético, estoy segura de que sería capaz de defenderse de uno o dos animales.

\- Con lo violento que fueron, tienen que haber sido dos o más los asesinos.

\- Si—dijo Judy, observando a la mapache—Pero esta chica puede ser una ladrona, pero dudo mucho que sea una asesina—Añadió mientras observaba como se la llevaban esposada fuera de la habitación.

\- Más allá de las tarjetas, ¿No hay más conexiones con los asesinatos?

Judy analizó la huella digital con la encontrada por los forenses. Difería a simple vista por el tamaño. Al parecer, no había manera de vincular a Sarah más allá del robo e intento de utilización fraudulento de la tarjeta de crédito.

Investigar las tarjetas de crédito y capturar a la mapache había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Los asesinos podían estar en cualquier parte.

Sin embargo, la investigación de la tarjeta de débito seguía en pie. Aquella tarjeta que fue utilizada en un cajero automático y que era la pista que podría revelar todo. El banco también proporcionó sus propios videos de seguridad, los cuales, por fortuna, tenían como fecha prevista de llegada ese mismo día. En dicho video, se podía observar a una figura vestida con un abrigo largo, ocultando su rostro a través de un pasamontañas, que intentaba extraer dinero del cajero con la tarjeta de Lyana Gaze. Por la grabación se supo que dicha figura había extraído veinte dólares del cajero. Sin embargo, la calidad o resolución del video no era precisamente buena, ya que solo dejaba ver a la figura, pero no mucho más, lo que hacía difícil incluso identificar de qué clase de mamífero se trataba. No se veía tampoco si hubiese alguien detrás o algún tipo de vehículo.

Pero lo más interesante estaba en que la tarjeta de Lyana Gaze no había sido la única que dicha figura había intentado utilizar, ya que fueron cuatro las tarjetas que realizaron operaciones ese día, sin éxito. Y esto era bastante curioso.

\- ¿En dónde obtuvieron las otras tarjetas?—dijo Judy en voz alta al observar por tercera vez el video.

\- ¿Crees que pueden haber más víctimas?—le dijo Nick.

\- Tengo una idea—dijo Judy— ¿Y si verificamos si ha habido más denuncias esa noche?

\- Eso puede confirmar si es que hubieron más víctimas.

El reporte de recepción de denuncias que le solicitaron a Benjamín Garraza les mostró que aquella noche habían ocurrido una serie de crímenes violentos en la frontera de Tundratown y el distrito forestal.

Las denuncias empezaban a las 10:54 p.m. con el robo de una licorería en la Plaza Sahara, el robo de un auto en este mismo lugar a la 11:30 p.m., un atropello en Tundratown a la 01:36 a.m. y finalmente el asesinato de la doctora Gaze y de Michael Alcides aproximadamente a las 02:30 a.m.

La sospecha de Judy era que todos los crímenes estaban relacionados, y particularmente uno de ellos le había llamado la atención. El robo del auto había ocurrido unas horas antes del asesinato. La víctima se encontraba retornando a su hogar, y por lo que se leía, había tenido que arrojar las llaves de su auto por miedo cuando la perseguían. Ella cayó en la carretera y en ese momento le sustrajeron sus tarjetas bancarias guardadas en las carteras que le arrebataron. Por lo mencionado arriba ya se conocía que la única tarjeta que el sospechoso consiguió utilizar fue la de Lyana Gaze.

\- Puede haber una conexión en esas tarjetas—afirmó Judy, mientras comía una dona que Nick le había traído.

\- Sí—dijo Nick, tomando un sorbo de café—Creo que las mismas personas que robaron el auto podrían ser los asesinos que estamos buscando.

El registro de las tarjetas bancarias del animal que denunció el robo del auto reveló que el sospechoso del video había intentado usarla antes que la tarjeta de Lyana Gaze. Esa prueba conectaba por completo el robo del auto con el asesinato de Lyana y Michael. El problema era que no se sabía si el animal que denunció el robo sería capaz de reconocer a los asesinos.

La víctima del robo del auto fue citada para el día siguiente, para intentar reconocer a los sospechosos del robo de su auto, y por ende, de los asesinos. Gracias al registro del departamento, Nick y Judy pudieron elaborar una lista en base a las personas con antecedentes delictivos dentro de la zona del primer crimen.

La víctima, un sabueso de pelaje marrón, describió lo que le sucedió.

\- Recuerdo que varios sujetos salieron de un auto. Básicamente me cercaron. Vi que varios de ellos tenían armas, así que sólo atiné a correr y perdí las llaves de mi auto. Luego me golpearon y me quitaron mi billetera.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo de ellos?—dijo Nick.

\- No lo sé.

\- Te mostraré unas fotografías.

Nick tomó la hoja impresa que tenía con las fotografías de los más conocidos delincuentes menores de aquella zona de la Plaza Sahara.

\- Tómate tu tiempo—dijo Nick, parándose—Estúdialas con detenimiento.

Nick salió de la habitación para poder dejar que la víctima hiciera su labor en silencio y tranquilo. Sin embargo, resultó infructuoso, ya que el sabueso analizó todas las fotografías pero negó que dentro de ellas se encontrara la de alguna de las personas que lo asaltaron. El primer grupo no lanzó resultados. Pero Nick tenía otro grupo de sospechosos, basado en la investigación de Judy sobre algunos conocidos delincuentes menores.

Apenas le mostraron el segundo grupo de fotografías, el sabueso identificó de inmediato a su victimario.

\- Ese es el maldito que lo hizo—dijo, colocando su pata sobre la imagen de un cordero de cuernos grandes y curvos—Fue él quien me persiguió para robarme el vehículo.

Nick observó la fotografía. Debajo de ella había un nombre, que no se le olvidaría: Calvin Wool. Este cordero tenía muchos antecedentes penales, incluyendo delitos violentos tanto como a la propiedad como contra diversos animales en la ciudad. Pero no era el único. Había otros tres que eran por así decirlo, "su equipo". Todos ellos de la misma especie. Sin embargo, todo indicaba que Calvin Wool era el líder de ese equipo.

-/-

Sólo había una manera de averiguar si esos sospechosos eran quienes habían cometido el asesinato de Lyana Gaze y de Michael Alcides.

Nick puso una carga en su AK-47. Se colocó un chaleco antibalas con las siglas ZPD, y calibró el micrófono que tenía acoplado en su casco. Otros miembros del equipo del departamento, lo observaban mientras alistaban sus armas dentro del camión camuflado como empresa de cable.

\- A tu orden, Zanahorias—dijo Nick a través del micrófono.

\- Nos costó mucho tener esa orden de allanamiento—dijo Judy, desde la estación, donde controlaba y monitoreaba todos los movimientos de la calle Ymir en Tundratown—No lo arruines.

\- Sabes que soy el mejor, cariño.

\- Lo sé—dijo Judy—Activaré el canal general.

\- Entendido.

Con la activación del canal general, todos los demás miembros podían escuchar a la vez a Judy a través de los micrófonos. Todos los demás observaban ansiosos el momento de comenzar.

\- ¡Ahora!

Los diez animales que formaban el equipo bajaron de manera rauda al piso congelado y lleno de nieve en Tundratown. Se acercaron hacia una casa de madera por la puerta trasera. Colmillar colocó un pequeño dispositivo en el borde la puerta, y acto seguido, golpeó con su pata trasera para abrir la puerta, la cual cedió de inmediato.

-¡Alto, policía! ¡Orden de allanamiento!- dijo Nick, entrando como líder apuntando a su alrededor el arma de asalto.

Todos entraron en tropel detrás de él, dividiéndose por toda la casa, una típica de clase media. Nick encontró a uno de los corderos, totalmente sorprendido mientras trabajaba en su computadora. Colocó las esposas detrás del cordero y lo sacaron de la casa. Como si hubiese estado a pedir de boca, los cuatro sospechosos, incluyendo a Calvin Wool, estaban dentro de la casa.

Sin embargo, había otro objetivo adicional a capturar a los sospechosos, y este era el de registrar la casa y la del resto de sospechosos. Esto para conseguir una prueba que relacionara a Calvin Wool con el robo del auto y el asesinato de Lyana Gaze.

Dentro de la casa, Nick halló un pasamontañas, muy parecida al que usó el sospechoso de utilizar las tarjetas de manera fraudulenta. Pero la evidencia principal la halló debajo de un colchón. Había allí una pistola Pietro Beretta de calibre 40. Con esta pista, Judy envió a comparar la huella encontrada en el auto de Michael Alcides con la de los sospechosos del crimen.

La huella se comparó de manera efectiva con la de Robert Odd, uno de los cuatro corderos del grupo, que también exhibía múltiples antecedentes penales. Ya se podía vincular a Odd con el crimen doble.

-/-

Nick ingresó a la celda donde Robert Odd se encontraba sentado tras una pequeña mesa, con las patas delanteras esposadas, y vestido con un traje naranja que evidenciaba su condición de reo.

\- Muy bien Robert—le dijo Nick—Hay una huella que te incrimina. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

\- Estuve ahí bajo presión—dijo el cordero, nervioso—Yo no tuve nada que ver en lo que me habla.

Nick lo observó por un momento, con lástima. El cordero cerraba los ojos en todo momento, casi como si quisiera llorar.

En la celda de al lado, Calvin Wool también le esperaba.

Al contrario que Odd, Calvin Wool admitió de inmediato su participación en los crímenes de aquella noche. Admitió haber robado el automóvil a la primera víctima. Y además comentó acertadamente la vestimenta que Lyana Gaze tenía el día que la mataron.

\- Pero la pistola que encontramos tenía tus huellas, y ¿Sabes? La bala que mató a Lyana Gaze salió de esa arma.

El cordero se quebró.

\- Sí, está bien—dijo, mirando desafiante a Nick—Yo maté a esa doctora y al tipito ese. También robé el automóvil.

\- ¿Por qué razón los mataste?—dijo Nick, acercándosele más—No era necesario.

\- No, sí que lo era—dijo Calvin, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Cuéntame.

\- Esos dos eran una pareja contranatura.

\- ¿Contra natura?

\- Dos animales de distintas especies no se pueden juntar, es algo ilógico. Yo tenía que sentar el precedente de que esas relaciones no llevaban a nada bueno. Además, el pastor dijo que eso lograría que mi conciencia aquí y en el otro mundo estarían a salvo.

\- Así que tu pastor te dijo eso.

\- Es un animal casi divino—dijo con los ojos bañados en un brillo fanático—Por eso el Culto es tan poderoso ahora.

\- ¿Tu culto está buscando a las parejas interespecies?

\- Claro que sí. Para que nuestro Dios pueda venir a darnos la salvación, ese tipo de pecadores ya no debe existir.

\- No te arrepientes de lo que hiciste.

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- Es todo—dijo Nick, esta vez mirándolo asqueado.

\- El pastor vendrá y me sacará de aquí. Dice que la nueva imagen de la policía ya está corrupta, sobre todo la nueva oficial conejo. Así conseguiremos que nuestro Dios llegue de nuevo.

El movimiento de Nick fue raudo, levantando al cordero que soltó un pequeño grito de susto al ver los ojos de Nick casi convertidos en los de un animal salvaje.

\- Si tu pastor osa tocarle un pelo a Judy, lamentará haber nacido.

Nick salió de la prisión preventiva para alcanzar a Judy dentro del departamento de policía. Le sonrió al verla hablando con los familiares de la doctora Gaze y de Michael, dándoles el consuelo de que los asesinos pasarían el resto de su vida en la cárcel.

Finalmente el rompecabezas estaba completo. Las víctimas no fueron escogidas de manera premeditada. Habían estado en el momento y lugar equivocados, y para colmo, llevaban una relación que era mal vista por los victimarios, al parecer fanáticos de algo llamado "El culto".

Todos fueron condenados a cadena perpetua a excepción de Robert Odd. Este último fue condenado a 60 años de prisión por el secuestro y robo del vehículo.

La familia cerró el asunto y hasta Nick y Judy sintieron un alivio. El caso había terminado. Nick jamás olvidaría la cara enferma de Calvin Wool cuando confesó los crímenes, ni tampoco cuando lo llevaron a su celda totalmente esposado. Nick sintió como si la maldad y la brutalidad en persona pasaran frente a él.

-/-

Nick no le reveló a Judy las cosas que Calvin Wool había mencionado acerca del Culto y las parejas interespecie. El miedo que había sentido era real, y la confirmación de la existencia del movimiento era ahora su principal preocupación. Si el pastor existía, no descansaría hasta ponerlo tras las rejas.

En la habitación de su departamento, observaba el cielo nocturno del centro de Zootopia. Allí afuera había un grupo de fanáticos que podrían poner en peligro a muchos ciudadanos. Como un acto reflejo, al pensar en el pastor, jaló la cargadora de la pistola que ahora tenía en casa.

\- Ya lo confirmé—dijo a su celular.

\- Cuida a Hoops, Nick—la voz de Finnick resonó a través del auricular—Ahora estarán mucho más cuidadosos.

\- No te preocupes, yo lo encontraré, como que mi nombre es Nick Piberius Wilde.

\- Trataré de averiguar los próximos movimientos.

\- Te lo agradezco.

Nick colocó la pistola en su lugar oculta por un trapo de color rojo. Cuando volvió a observar dentro del apartamento pudo observar la figura de la criatura a la que más amaba. Sonrió de manera pícara pues ella se acercó a él de manera seductora, vestida con una sexy lencería roja que encendió todos los instintos del zorro.

\- Creo que te mereces un premio, oficial Wilde—le dijo, recargándose sobre el pecho de él.

\- Espero que estés preparada.

Nick la cargó como a una novia, besándola dulcemente mientras se internaban en su cama, para volver a amarse como hace días no lo hacían.

Al menos durante ese tiempo, y en ese departamento, Judy estaría protegida de todos los fanáticos que podrían amenazarla.

Porque él estaba con ella.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Nos vemos el siguiente episodio, iniciamos una nueva saga! Espero que me sigan apoyando :D**_

 _ **Karyatoz.**_


	5. Noches de Adrenalina: Parte 1

Domingo! Día de otro episodio de Another Love Song. Espero que les guste el inicio de esta nueva saga. Me divertí mucho escribiendo. Espero que les guste a ustedes también.

Zootopia-Another Love Song

Noches de Adrenalina: Primera parte

Nick había conseguido mejorar un poco de sus problemas de sueño desde que capturaron a los asesinos de la doctora Gaze y de Michael Alcides. Mucho mérito habían tenido las artes hospitalarias y amatorias de Judy, que generaban tranquilidad en el zorro, consiguiendo que gran parte de la noche pudiera disfrutar de un sueño apacible.

Aquella noche él abrazaba a Judy mientras veían en las noticias cómo los juicios a los asesinos terminaban en veredictos que habían dejado satisfechos a los familiares hambrientos de justicia. Judy ya estaba dormitando, gracias a que él había acariciado sus orejas produciéndole una placentera somnolencia.

Nick dejó que ella quedara sobre la cama, y avanzó hacia el televisor que se encontraba a poca distancia de la cama. Con pereza apretó el botón de apagado, se agachó para abrir el pequeño friobar que ambos conservaban en la habitación, de donde sacó una botella de agua que llevó a sus labios. Se quedó observando las luces de Zootopia en la oscuridad de la noche, y la enorme montaña Ural, de donde nacía el río que alimentaba el lago antes de llegar al mar. Las luces de los autos que bajaban de la cúspide la montaña lo hacían velozmente.

No podía dejar de pensar en el Culto. Finnick le había prevenido acerca de la existencia de una secta fanática que había empezado a ganar poder dentro del bajo mundo criminal. Incluso Mr. Big había tenido ciertos problemas con miembros de esta secta que empezaba a mostrarse organizada y con cierto poder de influencia.

El problema de las parejas interespecies aún no se había hecho lo suficientemente público. Sin embargo, ya se habían recibido algunas denuncias acerca de ataques a parejas, robos, invasión de propiedades privadas y similares, todos teniendo como factor común que las víctimas eran parejas interespecies o animales que les apoyaban. Sin embargo, la ley no contemplaba un protocolo de unión entre animales de diferentes especies, por lo que las parejas normalmente estaban desprotegidas legalmente.

Sin embargo, el tema del asesinato de la doctora Gaze y su pareja había pasado cualquier límite que hubiesen tenido los atacantes previamente. Y él sabía que Judy era vista como una especie de ídolo para las parejas interespecie debido a su actitud no discriminatoria y a que en muchas ocasiones ambos se habían mostrado públicamente muy juntos. Por el momento la situación parecía calmada debido a que el Consejo Municipal no había tomado ningún tipo de posición acerca de esta problemática ya que no se había ventilado o puesto en mesa. Sin embargo, existía un sector conservador en la sociedad que podrían alterar ciertas tomas de decisión.

Nick devolvió la botella de agua al friobar, pensando nuevamente en el Culto y el Pastor. La identidad de aquel animal se había convertido en la principal prioridad por descubrir en su vida. A pesar de que el departamento de policía pudo haberlo ayudado desde el principio, haberlo utilizado habría puesto sobre aviso a este animal y de esa manera complicar mucho las posibilidades que tenía de atraparlo. Debía confiar en sus propias capacidades y en las de Finnick.

-/-

El amanecer se hizo presente de inmediato. El día era un viernes soleado que prometía, al menos, ser un día tranquilo. Nick y Judy se dirigieron a la central del departamento de policía donde el jefe Bogo ya les estaba esperando. Después de repartir las misiones del personal, el jefe Bogo citó a los dos agentes a una reunión privada. Cuando entraron a la oficina, el jefe Bogo se encontraba revisando unos papeles mientras bebía una taza de café a la vez. Al sentarse, Nick observó que entre los papeles había fotografías de muchos automóviles de diversos tipos y tamaños.

\- Buenos días, jefe Bogo—dijo Judy, con su habitual sonrisa al iniciar el día.

\- Hopps, Wilde—dijo Bogo, acomodando los papeles. Tomó unos fólderes de color azul con el sello de departamento y le alcanzó uno a cada uno.

El zorro y la coneja abrieron las carpetas con curiosidad. La primera hoja era un récord policial de un venado que llevaba como nombre Louis Deerak. El récord indicaba que dicho animal no había tenido ningún problema con la ley, y que había fallecido el día miércoles 17 de junio, el día miércoles de esa misma semana. La causa de la muerte había sido un atropello en el kilómetro 16 de la carretera del monte Ural.

Si bien el cuerpo había sido encontrado en la mañana del jueves, al parecer había ocurrido cerca de la madrugada, cuando el tránsito en dicha carretera era muy bajo en comparación con el resto del día.

\- No hay cámaras en ese lugar—dijo Bogo, con las manos juntas—Pero los testimonios indican que en el monte Ural se llevan a cabo competencias ilegales.

\- ¿Se refiere a carreras callejeras?—dijo Judy.

\- Sí—dijo Bogo—Es muy lógico pensar que el accidente pueda tener relación con esos actos.

\- No hemos tenido casi reportes de ello—dijo Nick, revisando el expediente.

\- Es porque llevan a cabo esas carreras en la madrugada—afirmó el jefe Bogo—Casi no hay movimiento en esa carretera.

El búfalo se paró del escritorio y observó el monte Ural a través de la ventana de su oficina.

\- Necesito que uno de ustedes se infiltre en ese grupo. Le proveeremos un auto modificado y una nueva identidad. Pero será peligroso, así que quiero que ustedes sepan todos los riesgos antes de entrar.

El silencio fue corto después de dicha declaración del jefe Bogo.

\- Yo lo haré—dijo Judy, como siempre, con la decisión que la caracterizaba escrita en su cara.

Nick, a su lado, sólo pudo sonreír, con algo de miedo, pero con orgullo.

-/-

Nick tomaba un helado mientras avanzaba con Judy rumbo al salón del ZPD en donde se encontraba el auto que el Jefe Bogo había asignado para la misión que les había encomendado. Judy iba leyendo el expediente, y asimismo, un mapa de la carretera que descendía del monte Ural.

-¿Estás segura, Zanahorias?—le dijo mientras introducía la llave dentro de la puerta.

\- Claro que sí—le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona—De los dos, yo manejo mejor que tú.

\- Creo que no te puedo quitar razón sobre ello.

Dentro del garaje se encontraba un BMW M3 del año 1996. Definitivamente el auto no se encontraba en su mejor momento. Tenía partes de la pintura descascarada, los neumáticos necesitaban aire urgentemente y ni qué decir de las reparaciones mecánicas que necesitaría el auto antes de poder siquiera arrancar.

Judy llevó su mano a su cabeza. Sabía que no todo sería tan sencillo. Sin embargo, Nick parecía entusiasmado pues le mostró un desarmador y su celular.

\- Tengo una grandiosa idea—le dijo.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, Judy no se lo explicó. A causa de las llamadas que Nick realizó con su celular, aparecieron dos rinocerontes, tres hipopótamos y una gacela que se pusieron a trabajar en diferentes aspectos del auto. Ver al zorro, que había cambiado su traje de policía por un mono de mecánico mientras dirigía las refacciones que necesitaba el auto había causado en Judy una sensación cálida que se había convertido en una especie de antojo que no podía describir, al apreciarlo, en su forma más varonil y por los pequeños gestos que le hacía cada vez.

Y es que ella tampoco se había quedado con las manos sin hacer nada. Apenas los animales empezaron a trabajar, ella también había cambiado sus ropas por un jean cómodo y un top que resaltaban su figura ante los ojos del zorro. En la mente de Nick, si hubieran estado solos, hacía muchísimo rato que la habría llevado a un costado para hacerla suya nuevamente, pero ahora la prioridad estaba en terminar dicho auto. Judy también había llevado su mente a pensamientos en los cuales se preguntaba el por qué de la facilidad de Nick para obtener ese tipo de ayuda sin tener que dar nada a cambio, o lo que eso parecía. Pero los demás animales parecían conocerlo de hacía mucho tiempo y obedecían sus órdenes sin chistar.

Era una pregunta que guardaría para más adelante, se dijo mientras terminaban de pulir la pintura del auto.

-/-

A las ocho de la noche, el auto se encontraba listo, y parecía recién salido de la fábrica. Lo habían pintado de color gris plateado, y las luces que poseía en la parte delantera estaban pintadas con una sombra de neón de color morado que recordaban los ojos de Judy. El asiento había sido adaptado para el tamaño de Judy y podía alcanzar perfectamente el volante y los pedales que necesitaba para poder controlarlo. Estaba entusiasmada para probarlo, mientras revisaba una y otra vez el exterior del auto.

Uno de los rinocerontes le entregaba un papel a Nick mientras se despedía. Nick lo despidió con un gesto de manos y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto del auto. Judy, más contenta, se sentó en el asiento del piloto.

\- Veamos—dijo Nick, evaluando el papel que le entregaron—Llega hasta 285 km/hora sin el turbo. Le añadieron un timón hidráulico para darte todo el control y los neumáticos son para montaña. Además la transmisión es corta, como las de rally.

\- No entendí mucho—dijo Judy, siendo sincera—Pero creo que con esto podré infiltrarme muy fácilmente.

\- ¿Te parece si lo probamos?—dijo Nick—A partir de las diez baja el tráfico en el monte Ural.

\- Vayamos—dijo Judy.

La máquina emitió un suave ronroneo al arrancar. Judy accionó las palancas y el auto emitió un poderoso rugido al acelerar hacia la carretera rumbo al monte Ural.

-/-

Subieron la cúspide rápidamente, hasta llegar a la cima cerca de las diez de la noche. Mientras subían Judy pudo observar que lo que Nick mencionaba era verdad, cada tiempo que pasaba, menos autos descendían y pudo observar ciertos patrones en las curvas que se formaban en el descenso.

En la cúspide sólo se encontraba el descenso de la carretera de salida de Zootopia y una especie de caseta de peaje que se encontraba abandonada cuando la concesionaria lo cambio de lugar a la subida. Había algunos animales y autos en esa cúspide, que conversaban animadamente apoyados en las carrocerías.

\- Es fin de semana—dijo Nick, observando a través de las lunas polarizadas del auto—No te preocupes, esta gente no es nada preocupante.

\- Debemos encontrar al asesino de ese chico—dijo Judy.

Nick la miró.

\- Tenía la impresión de que te gusta más el hecho de competir.

\- Aparte de eso—concedió Judy.

\- Por el momento—contestó el zorro, observando el reloj—Deberíamos probar que tal te va en un descenso con el auto, así puedo hacerle modificaciones si es que lo necesitas.

\- Está bien—dijo Judy, poniendo las manos sobre el volante y sintiendo como la adrenalina empezaba a subir por su organismo.

Los demás animales, que se veían bastante jóvenes, desviaron su mirada al auto. Algunos divertidos y otros repentinamente interesados en los que el nuevo desconocido podía realizar. Judy accionó las palancas del auto y arrancó a gran velocidad con un chirrido bastante desagradable por parte de los neumáticos.

Nick tomó el manubrio de la parte superior de la puerta del auto, para poder asegurar su posición mientras Judy continuaba aumentando la velocidad en la recta que se encontraba.

\- Ya viene la primera curva—dijo Nick.

\- Lo sé.

Judy manipuló hábilmente el timón del auto, presionó el pedal del freno y el embrague, cambiando a segunda velocidad, consiguiendo que la cola del auto se moviera de manera violenta hacia la izquierda, haciendo que el auto derrapara conservando gran parte de la velocidad que tenía en la recta. Nick no esperaba que Judy fuera tan buena conduciendo. Ni en sus mejores épocas había visto tal cosa.

Pero el auto seguía acelerando y tomando las curvas como si en cada momento fueran a chocar pero lo evitaban por milímetros.

\- Si consigues 15 minutos en el descenso creo que te puedes enfrentar a cualquiera aquí.

\- Serán 13—dijo Judy decidida, moviendo el volante hacia la izquierda, tomando otra curva de manera acelerada.

\- El récord es de 10…- Pero apenas dijo esto el auto aceleró aún más.

Definitivamente, Judy tenía la capacidad para participar en dichas carreras. Con algo de preocupación, se dio cuenta que ahora se encontraban más cerca del asesino.

El BMW de Judy, logró un tiempo de diez minutos con 59 segundos.

-/-

¡Gracias por leer!

Karyatoz


	6. Noches de Adrenalina: Parte 2

Y aquí estamos un domingo más, para otro episodio de Another Love Song! Espero que lo disfruten

Zootopia-Another Love Song

Noches de Adrenalina: Segunda Parte

Las luces de neón de los autos modificados dejaban una estela en la pista de la cúspide del monte Ural. Judy iba subiendo en el BMW que Nick modificó para ella, pensando en cómo encajar en los corredores que se encontraban más allá en su camino.

La máquina estaba en un momento de excelente desempeño, y confiaba en que Nick le hubiera ablandado el camino mientras ella subía. El zorro se había adelantado, para aprovechar sus habilidades para ser encantador e ingresar dentro de los corredores locales.

Cuando Judy llegó, ya habían muchos autos y muchos animales, la mayoría de ellos jóvenes, que se encontraban conversando, bebiendo y, por sus rostros pasando un muy buen rato. Sin embargo, los nuevos siempre llaman la atención. Rápidamente las miradas se dirigieron hacia el BMW que aparecía en la oscuridad, miradas llenas de curiosidad y otras de excitación por ver algo nuevo por fin.

Un elefante delante de ella empezó a guiar su automóvil para que se pudiera estacionar sin ningún problema. Otros animales se fueron acercando a ella, algunos palmeando el automóvil y admirando su perfección. Pudo identificar entre ellos a Nick, vestido de manera muy informal, con una camisa negra ajustada y un pantalón beige, que se le antojó perfecto para el zorro. Judy, observándose en el espejo sobre la consola del auto por primera vez, se admiró a sí misma, con las orejas hacia atrás, unos lentes negros cortos, un jean y una chaqueta negra de cuero que le cubría la parte superior del cuerpo. Esta chaqueta tenía una X que cubría gran parte de la espalda.

Cerró la puerta despacio, acercándose a Nick que se había apoyado en la parte trasera del auto.

\- Uno de sus corredores ha desaparecido—le dijo el zorro—Pero el informante se ha negado a darme el nombre.

\- ¿Por qué?—preguntó Judy.

\- Dice que es el mejor de todos los corredores aquí.

\- Supongo que no vendrá hasta que tenga un verdadero reto… o porque está ocultando algo.

\- ¿Viste las noticias de la mañana?

\- ¿La regidora Sanders, verdad?

\- No había escuchado su nombre hasta hoy. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que esa tipa existía—dijo Nick con algo de molestia.

\- Quiero confirmar que lo que le pasó a Deerak fue un accidente. Es lo primero que debemos corroborar para avanzar en la investigación.

\- El informante es Harry Phillips—dijo Nick, señalando disimuladamente al elefante que había ayudado a Judy a estacionarse—Es uno de los organizadores, y está preocupado.

\- Cree que la exposición que está alcanzando el tema es preocupante.

\- Sí, y dudo que Harry Phillips sea su nombre. Aunque todos los corredores le llaman Harry.

\- ¿Y cómo entraste?

\- Pues, ahora soy Lance—le dijo guiñándole el ojo—Y soy un mecánico aficionado—Sonrió con su clásica sonrisa pícara que hacía quela coneja sintiera calor en su bajo vientre.- Y tú eres Ximena Sars, una corredora aficionada.

\- Por eso la X en la chaqueta.

\- Pues bien—dijo Nick, observando el reloj brillante de su mano izquierda—Ya son las 09:45 de la noche. Dentro de quince minutos tendrás tu primera carrera. ¿Estás emocionada?

\- Pues… - dijo Judy—Me siento nerviosa.

\- No te preocupes, pequeña—dijo Nick colocando su frente sobre la de Judy—Si conduces como lo hiciste hace unos días, nadie de aquí podrá vencerte.

\- Y estaremos un paso más delante de esclarecer esto—dijo Judy, rozándole los labios.

\- Esa es mi chica—dijo Nick, colocando su pata en la pronunciada curvatura trasera de Judy.

Judy volvió a abrazarlo y besarle dulcemente. Nick la soltó y se dirigió hacia la sombra del elefante que se veía a unos metros, de espaldas mientras conversaba con otros animales. Nick llegó hasta él, que recogía el dinero de las apuestas.

\- Quiero que Ximena compita con Razz.

\- Razz no querrá competir con una principiante, Lance—contestó el elefante—Tiene que demostrar de qué está hecha.

\- Por eso ella competirá hoy. Con lo mejor que tengas hoy—el elefante lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba—Y—dijo Nick, sacando un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo—Mil dólares a que ella gana.

El elefante miró el fajo de billetes, algo desconfiado.

\- Ya que Ximena es principiante, te daré 2 a 1.

\- Eso es ridículo—dijo Nick—Si tan seguro estás de tu corredor, me darás como mínimo un cinco a 1.

\- Ja, ja , ja—dijo Harry—Eres un zorro astuto. Si es así, dejaré que tu chica corra contra Izzy.

\- Muy bien—dijo Nick, o Lance, anotando las cantidades en una libreta que sacó de su bolsillo—Entonces a las diez, será la primera carrera.

\- Muy bien. Sólo un descenso. Todo o nada, ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo.

El elefante se retiró de inmediato para poder buscar a su corredor. Mientras Nick volvió a donde se encontraba Judy, que conversaba con otros animales de manera animada, sobre las características de su auto.

Con una seña, la llevó a un costado.

\- Si queremos llegar a la información, tendremos que demostrar que eres capaz de llegar a donde Razz.

\- ¿Razz?—dijo Judy.

\- Es el mejor corredor de Harry. Es el que te digo que no se le ha visto el pelo.

\- Entonces…

\- Tienes que ganar las carreras que te están programando ahora—dijo Nick—Pero para motivarte…

Llevó sus labios cerca de las orejas de la coneja:

\- Si ganas, esta noche te regalaré algo muy especial.

\- Espero que sea algo bueno—dijo ella, sonriendo.

\- Lo será—dijo Nick—Pero ahora tienes que ganar esa carrera.

-/-

Las diez de la noche llegaron de inmediato. El BMW de Judy se colocó al lado de un Mazda FD RX-7 de color negro con llamas rosas, resaltadas por las luces de tipo LED alrededor de ellas. Contrariamente a lo que esperaría Judy, la conductora era una gacela hembra, bastante bonita, pues llevaba su cabello suelto y negro hacia casi la altura de su cintura, cubriendo sus pechos con un top de gimnasio que dejaba relucir su vientre plano. Asimismo, llevaba unos guantes blancos que combinaban con el color de la protección del timón de su vehículo.

Judy la observó desde el interior de su BMW, mientras la gacela observaba hacia adelante, muy confiada en sí misma. Observó la ventana contraria donde Nick la observaba.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa?

\- Un poco.

\- Bueno—dijo Nick, entregándole un pequeño chicle, que ella tomó agradecida—No sé mucho de esa chica—dijo viendo a Izzy—Pero esa máquina es muy buena para caminos de montaña. No dejes que te adelante mucho.

\- Voy a extrañar que no estés aquí—dijo Judy.

\- No te preocupes, linda. Sólo ve y acábala. Yo te seguiré por aquí—añadió mostrando un radio con luz de color verde.

De pronto, todos los que estaban alrededor de los autos se hicieron a un costado. Harry habló con un alce que estaba a su lado y él se acercó al frontis de los dos autos para iniciar el conteo.

Pronto, el conteo había llegado a cero. Las máquinas de ambas chicas rugieron en la noche mientras aceleraban en la oscuridad de la noche. El Mazda FD se puso delante de inmediato, y Judy pronto se vio superada por la alta velocidad del segundo cambio de Izzy. Sin embargo, cuando realizó su tercer cambio, el motor de su auto avanzó aún más velozmente, poniéndose detrás del Mazda de inmediato.

\- Vamos, Zanahorias—dijo Nick, mientras los dos autos entraban por fin a la primera curva.

-/-

El Mazda volteaba y aceleraba alejándose por momentos de Judy, que maniobraba con dificultad detrás de ella, intentando seguir el ritmo de la gacela mientras las llantas rechinaban en cada curva, cuando las forzaban a derrapar.

Izzy estaba contenta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un verdadero reto como corredora y le agradaba aún más el hecho de que fuera una hembra. Y es que era bastante buena para no haberse quedado atrás después de cinco curvas.

Pero ella no iba a dejar que la venciera. Apretó las manos sobre el volante, y el Mazda empezó a acelerar, alejándose poco a poco del BMW que le perseguía. Judy veía como las luces traseras del auto al que perseguía poco a poco se iban alejando de ella y su auto, y sentía que no podía ir lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzarla. Poco a poco, un miedo se incrementaba dentro suyo, mientras dejaba de ver las líneas blancas del pavimento en frente de ella.

Y en ese momento, la vio.

Pasó delante de sus ojos, como una especie de ilusión proveniente de su preocupación y su miedo. Pero era real. Había una línea de color rojo que definía la trayectoria que había seguido el Mazda en su carrera delante de ella. Con un arrebato de inspiración decidió seguir la línea que dejaba el auto rival. Espoleó al auto, haciendo que la cola quedara desestabilizada mientras tomaba la curva, casi sin perder velocidad, mientras seguía su línea con la línea roja del Mazda. De pronto vio que estaba prácticamente al lado del Mazda durante el derrape, en uno sincronizado que casi parecía ensayado o de exhibición.

Izzy vio sorprendida como el BMW se había convertido de pronto en una presencia amenazante en su cola, como si la presionara a seguir avanzando. La gacela mordió su lengua para concentrarse, acelerando el Mazda en la salida de la curva.

Pronto, Izzy se quedó hacia el lado, mientras Judy seguía avanzando a toda velocidad, para llegar a la siguiente curva. Ambas quedaron al mismo nivel, pero la curva era hacia la derecha y Judy tenía la cola de su BMW desestabilizada hacia la izquierda. Izzy se dio cuenta con horror de que la máquina no tendría el tiempo suficiente para voltear nuevamente, lo que significaba que ambas chocarían.

Pero Judy, dentro del auto, podía ver totalmente la línea roja que necesitaba. Forzando el cambio en el BMW, presionó el freno dando una vuelta en el timón, ligera y con un movimiento rápido. Casi como si Judy tuviera al auto como una parte de su cuerpo, el BMW movió su cola hacia la derecha iniciando un derrape que dejó sorprendida a su contrincante. Judy aceleró la máquina a toda velocidad.

-/-

Las palabras que salieron de la radio sorprendieron al elefante y al zorro que lo escuchaban atentamente.

\- Es imposible—dijo la voz.

\- ¿Qué pasó?—dijo el elefante.

\- Estoy en la curva 26, acaban de pasar por aquí. Ese BMW…

\- ¿Qué pasó con el BMW? ¿Ximena está bien?—preguntó Nick, preocupado.

\- Sí, es sólo que libró una curva que parecía imposible. Movió su cola como si fuera en una montaña rosa. No creímos que fuera posible que un auto se moviera de esa manera.

\- Pero, ¿Quién está primero?

\- Con esa maniobra pasó a Izzy. Nunca vi que alguien la pasara en una curva.

La sonrisa de Nick se hizo evidente.

\- Lo hiciste, Zanahorias.

-/-

La entrada a la autopista de Zootopia estaba iluminada por las luces de dos autos, un BMW delante de un Mazda. Izzy había bajado del vehículo y había felicitado a Judy por su victoria.

\- Por un momento, creí que no podría lograrlo—dijo Judy, apoyada en el capó de su auto esperando a que la sensación que le producía la adrenalina empezara a ceder.

\- Eres muy buena—dijo la gacela, que fumaba un cigarrillo, al frente de Judy, sonriendo ante la mirada de excitación de la coneja—Jamás había visto a alguien manejar un auto de esa manera.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Más a ti—dijo Izzy, sonriéndole—Ahora tienes una rival. No descansaré hasta poder vencerte en una revancha.

\- Tenlo por seguro—dijo Judy, estrechándole la mano—A propósito…

Antes de que la gacela se retirara, Judy alcanzó a preguntarle.

\- Izzy…-la gacela volteó al escuchar su nombre— ¿Tú conoces a Razz?

\- Sí—dijo—Es uno de los mejores amigos de Harry, y es el animal más justo que pude haber conocido.

\- ¿Está aquí?—dijo la coneja.

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés?—dijo la gacela—No me digas que eres policía…

De inmediato un foco se prendió en Judy.

\- No, no es eso—dijo—estoy al tanto de su reputación… y quisiera saber más de él.

\- Pues él no aparece hasta que un corredor sorprendente aparezca. Además, con lo del atropello…

\- ¿Atropello?

\- Hace unas noches murió un venado en una carrera en la que él participó. Es lógico que no aparezca tan pronto.

\- Tienes razón.

La conversación no avanzó más porque Judy sentía que podía perder la confianza ganada con Izzy. Solo se apoyó en el capó en espera de que Nick llegara al lugar donde ella se encontraba, la levantara en brazos y la besara con pasión.

-/-

Pero al día siguiente, Nick se dio cuenta de que los engranajes de algo más se empezaron a mover. La regidora Sanders había comenzado a movilizar un gran grupo de animales en protesta por los accidentes ocurridos en la carretera. Había explotado como nunca lo imaginaron. La cantidad de animales que la apoyaron era increíble, dándole un gran poder político.

Y un mensaje había llegado a su celular.

 _Nick, ya lo confirmé. Sanders está en el culto._

-/-

Si te gustó, deja un review.

¡Gracias por leer!

Karyatoz.


	7. Noches de Adrenalina: Parte 3

Domingo, y aquí la dosis semanal de Another Love song. Espero que les guste.

Zootopia-Another Love Song

Noches de Adrenalina: Tercera Parte

El BMW rugió con toda potencia entrando en la curva con la máxima velocidad que podía, generando un derrape perfecto a tan sólo cinco centímetros de la banda de protección contra caídas de la autopista del monte Ural.

Dentro, Judy observaba la línea roja que dejaba su oponente al manejar delante de ella. Su oponente, un Aston Martin V12 Vantage S era muchísimo mejor de lo que ella esperaba, habiéndola adelantado hacía unas curvas con relativa facilidad. El auto que estaba delante de ella, que poseía un color dorado metálico con franjas negras y un alerón curvo se retorcía y daba la ilusión de alargarse cada vez que salía de una curva. Los sonidos secos en el tubo de escape le dijeron a Judy que la máquina poseía un turbo auxiliar para ayudar en la aceleración de la salida. Pero los observadores delas curvas empezaron a notar algo raro en el Aston Martin.

Al momento de salir de las curvas, la máquina temblaba de manera extraña, aunque se recuperaba de inmediato, pero era un tiempo de aproximadamente dos segundos en los que el BMW de Judy se acercaba peligrosamente a la cola de su oponente.

-/-

En la cúspide Nick escuchaba los reportes con la cabeza funcionando a cien por hora. Para esta carrera, Judy le había rogado que le quitase el turbo auxiliar al auto, cosa que le extraño al zorro, pues ese sistema le permitía al auto ganar algo de estabilidad en la salida de las curvas, y si esto se quitaba, el derrape podría prolongarse haciendo que diera vueltas de campana. Sin embargo, Judy le convenció de hacerlo, pidiéndole que confiara en ella y seduciéndolo haciéndolo pasar una de las mejores noches que habían tenido.

Así que solicitó a sus amigos que retiraran el sistema del auto, dejándolo más ligero. Cuando Judy lo recibió le dijo que era perfecto. Y parecía que ahora había sido un gran acierto, pues aunque su oponente la había rebasado, empezaba a experimentar problemas a la salida de las curvas.

-/-

La pérdida de estabilidad de su oponente se debía a un factor bastante simple que no había considerado. Si bien el turbo le ayudaba a ganar estabilidad en la salida, esto era a coste de los neumáticos, que eran doblemente presionados por el freno en el derrape y la aceleración del turbo auxiliar. Y los neumáticos, al perder agarre hacían que el auto temblara pues la suspensión no podía contrarrestar movimientos que vinieran de manera interna. Esto lo sabía Judy, y sonrió al ver como su oponente, Ronnie, un elegante y amable tigre de bengala, iba perdiendo poco el control de su auto en la salida de las curvas. La línea roja se hacía ahora inestable, y Judy por fin pudo observar el espacio que necesitaba.

En la curva siguiente, cuando el Aston Martin se pegó a la derecha (el lado de la montaña), Judy aceleró para poder llegar con la punta del BMW hasta la altura de la llanta delantera izquierda de su oponente. En el momento en que Ronnie vio esto, supo que estaba en problemas. Presionó con toda su fuerza el acelerador de la máquina, quedando las carrocerías igualadas por unos dos segundos.

Pero tal y como Judy había predicho, los neumáticos de Ronnie no darían más. El movimiento de temblor del auto a alta velocidad hizo que saltara, mientras que Judy, más desestabilizada que nunca por la ausencia de su turbo auxiliar, pudo acelerar sin ningún problema, sobrepasándolo y acelerando hasta internarse en la noche, alejándose cada vez más del Aston Martin. Cuando cruzó la meta, ya había gente que la esperaba, entre ellos Harry Phillips, extrañamente contento, pues al parecer había conseguido algo importante con Judy corriendo a ese nivel.

Ronnie llegó cinco segundos más tarde a la meta. Derrotado, pero aún emocionado por la carrera, se acercó a Judy para felicitarla.

\- Fue grandioso, Ximena—le dijo, sacando un cigarrillo—Te has ganado completamente el derecho.

\- Me siento halagada—dijo la conejita—No pensé que llegaría tan lejos.

\- Por favor, no a la falsa modestia. Eres tan buena como una profesional.

\- No…- respondió—creo que no me gustaría dedicarme a esto a tiempo completo.

\- Pues deberías—reflexionó el tigre—Nunca había visto a nadie correr con la seguridad con la que tú lo haces.

\- Gracias. Creo que ahora sólo queda alguien más.

\- Estoy seguro que Razz no evadirá el reto—el tigre exhaló una pitada—Aunque estoy un poco preocupada porque ni siquiera lo he visto donde normalmente él está.

\- ¿Sabes dónde vive?

\- Sí, pero es un tabú hablar de esas cosas aquí. Sabes que esto no es precisamente legal.

\- Sí, lo siento.

\- En fin, Harry llegará dentro de poco. Será mejor que te prepares para tus fans.

Judy le sonrió. Ya que a los pocos minutos apareció una camioneta de la que bajaron Harry y Nick, yendo hacia ella. El elefante la levantó hasta su hombro y con su potente voz habló a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

\- ¡Muy bien, señores!—dijo extendiendo sus brazos—Por fin hemos encontrado al animal capaz de enfrentar a nuestro campeón en un duelo justo.

En ese momento, como si hubiese estado programado, un clamor provino de la gente que estaba a su alrededor.

-¡RAZZ! ¡RAZZ! ¡RAZZ!

La emoción estaba en el aire. Judy se sentía poderosa, como si fuese la única capaz de lograr algo, como el hecho de capturar al presunto asesino de Deerak. En ese momento, observó a Nick que la observaba con orgullo. Con un gesto de sus ojos, Nick interpretó que debía subir a la parte superior del auto. Nick se subió hacia el BMW extrañado, pero en ese momento, Judy saltó hacia él desde el hombro de Harry, atrapándola en el aire, y sosteniéndola como si fuera una princesa. La risa de Judy hizo muy feliz a Nick, mientras los animales a su alrededor vitoreaban a la coneja, que puso sus piernas alrededor de los hombros de Nick que la levantó con una gran sonrisa. Los vítores hacia Judy se escucharon hasta la autopista de Zootopia.

\- La carrera será el próximo viernes. ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

Nick sonrió, pues al parecer habría una genial entrada de dinero. Y sobre todo, una gran felicidad para su conejita.

-/-

A lo lejos, en un barrio de Tundratown, en el cual la nieve se encontraba en pleno apogeo, Izzy recibió una llamada en su celular, mientras cocinaba vestida con un delantal que se acomodaba a su hermosa figura. La preocupación en el rostro de la gacela era evidente, y el identificador de contactos de su celular le revelaba que no podía ser alguna buena noticia.

\- Hola—dijo, quitándose uno de los guantes que estaba usando.

\- Izzy, soy Harry.

\- Hola, ¿Qué tal?

\- Sé que estás con Razz—le dijo la voz del elefante—Ha aparecido.

\- Harry, no sé si buena idea que…

Izzy no pudo terminar de hablar, porque en ese momento una garra de tigre blanco le arrebató el celular.

\- Es Razz—dijo.

\- Razz, amigo—dijo esta vez el elefante- ¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste? Ya tengo a la oponente para ti.

\- ¿La oponente?

\- Sí, aunque no lo creas es una chica.

\- ¿Venció a Ronnie?—dijo el tigre.

\- Con casi cinco segundos de ventaja.

\- Demonios…- dijo el tigre, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- He programado la carrera para el próximo viernes. ¿Podrás?

\- Claro que sí, estaré allí sin falta.

Colgó el celular, y sin miramientos, lo lanzó hacia el sillón en el cual se encontraba. Izzy se acercó a él de inmediato, y el tigre llevó su mano hacia la parte baja de su vientre, donde una venda ensangrentada rodeaba su cuerpo desnudo.

\- Te dije que no te levantaras—le dijo la gacela.

El tigre dejó escapar un quejido al derrumbarse nuevamente dentro del sillón.

\- Aún estás herido, Razz—le dijo, poniendo un pañuelo humedecido en la frente del tigre.

\- Ya no estoy tan mal.

\- No digas eso—dijo la gacela, yendo hacia la cocina que se encontraba en la habitación de al lado. Regresó con un plato de sopa caliente—Pero recién pude extraer la bala. No estarás a tu cien por cien para el viernes. ¡Sólo es pasado mañana!

\- No tenías que venir, Izzy.

\- No seas tonto, tú solo no hubieras podido sacarla—le hizo tomar un poco de la sopa- ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarlos?

\- ¿Aún no entiendes lo que ellos pretenden hacer? Incluso mataron a Deerak para conseguir ese apoyo político. No quiero pensar lo que podrían hacerte a ti.

\- No tengas miedo por mí—le dijo el tigre, besándola en los labios—Pero quiero dejarles en claro que no me intimidan. Las carreras se seguirán haciendo.

\- ¿Y para eso tienes que morir?

\- No voy a morir.

La gacela abrazó al tigre, sintiéndose bien cuando los fuertes brazos del tigre la rodearon y le acariciaron el cabello. El tigre simplemente la dejó estar mientras los recuerdos de aquella noche empezaron a aparecer en su mente.

-/-

La carrera estaba terminando. Una vez más, Ronnie había retado a Razz por el título del mejor en la pista del monte Ural, pero el tigre blanco había demostrado su supremacía nuevamente, a bordo de su Mitsubishi Lancer GT. Incluso con una máquina no tan potente, la habilidad de Razz en las curvas era legendaria. Era tan veloz que el record de la bajada había sido impuesto por él y su auto de color blanco puro. Aquel día, Ronnie había terminado de acomodar los autos una vez que bajaron mientras el celebraba su triunfo con Izzy. Uno de los principiantes en el ruedo, que ni siquiera tenía un auto propio, se llamaba Louis Deerak. Pero se había ganado el aprecio de los chicos por ser un gran elemento dentro de las modificaciones que le hacían a los autos. Louis estaba con ellos en la parte baja del monte Ural, cuando los chicos ya se estaban retirando, para celebrar el triunfo de Razz.

Pero por alguna razón el muchacho se había quedado atrás.

Razz, pensando que la situación era simple, se adentró dentro de la pista para buscarlo. Pronto, vio una sombra, que identificó de inmediato como el muchacho, por los cuernos pequeños que tenía sobre la cabeza. Deerak le sonrió y levantó la mano mientras descendía con su celular en la mano. Razz le devolvió la sonrisa, pero pronto se le fue cuando una par de luces detrás del chico no hacían más que acelerar.

El tigre blanco, asustado trató de hacerle una señal hacia un lado de la carretera, pero el joven venado no tuvo el tiempo de reaccionar. El auto detrás de él lo levantó en peso, y Razz no tuvo opción más que ponerse a un lado de la pista para esquivar el auto. Éste aceleró de inmediato alejándose después del atropello, y Razz pudo ver la placa, a la que trató de memorizar. Salió corriendo hacia Deerak, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La muerte había sido instantánea. Bajó corriendo hacia los demás tratando de buscar ayuda, pero se había vuelto un caos. Nadie le hizo caso mientras todos se montaban en sus autos pues el departamento de policía de Zootopia se había hecho presente en el lugar, persiguiéndolos. Razz no tuvo otra opción más que huir.

Pero lo que había pasado hace unos días era lo que lo tenía preocupado. Huyendo había apuntado la placa del auto asesino dentro de la memoria de su celular. Se había pasado las últimas semanas tratando de ubicar a ese auto asesino, sin hablar con la policía, pues sabía que eso lo implicaría en las carreras y no quería ir a la cárcel.

Cuando descubrió donde se encontraba el auto, fue hacia esa casa ubicada en el distrito forestal. Había espiado lo que parecía ser una reunión secreta presidida por una figura encapuchada de rojo. Pero también había visto a alguien a quien reconocería de inmediato, pues era pariente suyo. La regidora Sanders se había quitado la capucha de la túnica que ella también llevaba.

Sin embargo, poco tiempo después le habían descubierto. En su huida, Razz había recibido un balazo cerca de la parte baja izquierda de su abdomen.

Sabía que no podía ir hacia el hospital, pues había tropezado al recibir la bala, y ellos sabrían quien los había escuchado. Por lo que llamó a Izzy de inmediato y ella se había quedado con él desde hacía dos días, cuando pasó el incidente.

Y ahora entendía el cómo la regidora Sanders había conseguido todo ese poder político.

Pero lo único que le quedaba ahora era competir con aquella rival que había aparecido. Y buscaría la forma de que los demás le apoyaran a revelar la verdad sobre lo que le había sucedido a Louis. Una verdad que él había escuchado en esa reunión, y que ponía en riesgo su vida.

-/-

¡Gracias por leer!

Karyatoz


	8. La última carrera: Primera parte

Domingo! Día de Another Love Song, aquí tienen el capítulo. Espero que les guste. Disculpen la demora, hoy fue un día ajetreado.

Zootopia- Another Love Song

La última carrera: Primera parte

Izzy nuevamente se encontraba retirando las gasas que cambiaba cada medio día, desde que extrajo la bala que se había alojado en el bajo vientre de Razz. Los episodios de fiebre por las que había pasado el tigre blanco le asustaban y preocupaban sobremanera, pero Razz se las había arreglado para sobrevivir con un orificio de bala en su cuerpo, la cual milagrosamente no había afectado ningún órgano vital, pero que conllevaba un gran riesgo de infección. De ahí que los episodios de fiebre le causaran tanto temor a la gacela. Cada vez que esto sucedía, lo llenaba de medicamentos y cambiaba las gasas, que protegían la herida que había sido cerrada por sus costuras.

Izzy tenía estudios de enfermería, por lo que estas cosas no eran un gran reto para ella. Sin embargo, también por esos conocimientos, sabía que Razz no podía tener emociones fuertes ni movimientos que pudieran abrir la herida, empeorando la situación. Pero la testarudez de él había logrado que ella le cambiara nuevamente las protecciones para poder prepararse y montar en su Mitsubishi Lancer GTR.

Terminó de asegurar las gasas, y procedió a rodear la cintura del tigre con un vendaje blanco, para ajustarlo y prevenir que se saliera.

\- Tú corriste contra esa chica, ¿No, Izzy?—la voz de Razz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Sí—dijo ella, con su voz un poco apagada por los ganchos que sostenía con su boca—Su BMW es muy buena máquina.

\- Para ganar no sólo se necesita una buena máquina.

\- No—contestó Izzy, asegurando el vendaje y observando un gesto de dolor por parte del tigre—Pero es una gran ayuda- Le dio la espalda mientras desechaba los algodones y una jeringa que había utilizado—Aunque en la carrera contra Ronnie, él me dijo que era probable que le hubiese quitado el turbo auxiliar a su auto.

\- A veces es necesario quitarle potencia al motor para ir más rápido.

Izzy se dirigió a la habitación contigua, tomando una playera de color gris que le alcanzó al tigre. Éste se la puso, y con el semblante alegre, como si no tuviera una herida de bala que no había terminado de sanar. Cuando Izzy le vio a los ojos, pudo sentir la pasión de Razz por las carreras, y su alegría al encontrar a alguien que por fin, podría retarle.

Razz, apoyado en su pareja, pudo llegar hasta el volante de su máquina. Poder estar dentro de ella de nuevo le agradó mucho al tigre, que de inmediato se puso el cinturón de seguridad, y arrancó el motor de inmediato. Unas luces se encendieron detrás de él, pues el Mazda de Izzy también había arrancado su motor y se preparaba para seguirlo.

Delante de Razz había casi 15 kilómetros, que lo separaban de aquella carrera, y de su destino. Un destino que podía estar marcado por una presencia que observaba como se alejaba de su hogar.

\- Ya ha salido—mencionó aquel animal por medio de un radio.

-/-

Llegaron rápido al monte Ural, pasando sin problemas el tráfico de la autopista central de la ciudad. Izzy, siempre detrás del Mitsubishi, observó su celular, colocado sobre los velocímetros del Mazda. Sin que Razz lo supiera, había grabado toda la conversación que había tenido con el tigre acerca de los eventos que había observado en aquella tarde donde vio a la regidora Sanders.

Mientras las luces de la calle le bañaban el rostro, Izzy recordaba la conversación que tuvo la noche anterior con Harry, cuando Razz se había quedado dormido a causa de los medicamentos para el control de la infección.

Harry había llegado para ver cómo se encontraba su amigo, pero terminó sentado en el piso de la residencia del tigre, tomando una taza de café con la gacela, taza que cogía con su trompa.

\- Creo que no hay manera de convencerlo de posponer la fecha. SI hubiera sabido que estaba herido ni siquiera hubiera pensado en hacerlo competir.

\- Aún si lo hubieras sabido él te hubiese dicho que la carrera se hacia ese día.

\- Tienes razón—dijo el elefante tomando un sorbo del café. ¿Crees que en verdad puede competir?

\- La herida está cerrando, pero si no tiene el cuidado necesario puede abrirse de nuevo, y eso empeoraría su situación.

En ese momento, el elefante se movió con una sorprendente agilidad para su tamaño y su peso. Se dirigió hacia la ventana de la casa, observando como lo que parecía una oveja se introducía dentro de un auto que arrancó de inmediato, alejándose con sus llantas chirriando. Izzy salió a la puerta, abriéndola de inmediato, para encontrar una nota.

" _Porque los enemigos del señor serán arrojados al abismo, donde sufrirán y rechinarán sus dientes"_

No le había contado a Razz sobre esto. Pero si podía interpretarlo, eso sólo significaba que había alguien tras la vida de su amado. Izzy no pudo contener las lágrimas por el miedo. Pero Harry la ayudó a tranquilizarse y a pensar en una solución para la horrible situación que estaba viviendo. Debido a esto, el elefante se enteró acerca de todo lo referente al culto, mostrándose asqueado y sorprendido por lo que Razz le había contado a Izzy.

\- No sé si una buena idea, mucha gente estará en riesgo, pero si es de la vida de Razz de lo que estamos hablando, tendré que hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Te acuerdas de Ximena Sars?—dijo Harry, sacando unos papeles del interior de su chaqueta.

\- Claro, la conejita—dijo Izzy.

\- No es sólo una conejita—dijo Harry—Pero creo que es la única que puede ayudarnos—Harry dejó una fotografía de un periódico, donde se observaba a la coneja cuando colocaba la insignia de policía a un zorro, uno curiosamente familiar para ella.

\- ¿Es Lance?

Harry la miró y asintió.

\- Creo que nuestra famosa Ximena Sars es Judy Hoops.

\- ¿Judy Hoops?

\- ¿Te suena el nombre? Fue la que resolvió el caso de los aulladores.

\- Entiendo.

\- Si me autorizas, les pediré ayuda. Si en verdad son los policías, podrán ayudarnos.

Izzy lo pensó por un momento. Pero sabía en su interior que no había nada que pensar. Si quería ayudar a mantener con vida a Razz, debía solicitar toda la ayuda posible.

\- Hazlo por favor.

-/-

Harry se había encargado de contactar a Nick, hablándole sobre toda la situación originada. A pesar de que al principio el zorro había tratado de negar que fuera un policía, Harry había sabido romper sus defensas. Pero cuando escuchó acerca del culto, y que había un personaje público inmiscuido en él, tuvo que ponerse serio para poder ayudar al elefante a solucionar el problema.

Por el momento, no era bueno que Judy supiera acerca del giro que se había dado, pues al enterarse de la condición de Razz se hubiera negado a la carrera y ésta no se hubiera dado. Y ellos necesitaban asegurar que Razz se encontrase en el monte Ural para poder atraer al que, según Harry, era el verdadero asesino de Louis Deerak.

Por el tiempo que lo llevaba conociendo, Nick supo que podía confiar en Harry. Con una llamada, Nick había preparado al equipo de captura del departamento de policía, que se encontraban camuflados dentro del público de la carrera.

-/-

Mientras Izzy subía por la montaña, pudo observar gracias a las indicaciones de Harry, a los policías ubicados en lugares estratégicos confundiéndose dentro de la población que había asistido a ver la carrera. Llegado el momento, esperaba que realmente pudieran ser de ayuda.

Cuando llegaron a la cúspide, Judy y su BMW ya los estaban esperando. Judy estaba sentada en el capo de su automóvil mientras conversaba alegremente con Nick.

El Mitsubishi Lancer GTR blanco entró en medio de una ovación de la gente que ya conocía las hazañas de Razz, y rápidamente se colocó en la línea de salida, al lado del BMW de Judy. La luna se bajó lentamente, y mostró al tigre blanco listo para empezar la carrera. Judy le sonrió.

\- Ximena Sars—dijo Razz—Estoy ansioso por ver si todo lo que dicen de ti es cierto.

Judy bajó de un salto al pavimento.

\- Será una carrera muy interesante—dijo, sacando las llaves del auto de su bolsillo, abriendo la puerta y subiéndose a él—Tu récord será mío. Y quizás, algo más.

El tigre sólo sonrió, dejando que la luna volviera a subir para ocultar su rostro. Izzy se colocó delante de ambos vehículos. Judy y Razz cogieron sus volantes con fuerza, cuando el conteo empezó.

Finalmente, cuando el dedo de Izzy bajó a toda velocidad, ambos autos arrancaron a toda velocidad, haciendo chillar a las llantas.

Nick y Harry observaron cómo ambos autos pasaron a su lado, prácticamente sin adelantarse.

\- Esa largada está muy pareja—dijo Harry, al lado de Nick.

\- No se mantendrá así mucho tiempo—contestó el zorro.

Y efectivamente, el BMW de Judy sacó ventaja de inmediato, adelantando toda su nariz por sobre la del Mitsubishi conducido por Razz. Izzy, aún en la línea de salida, sonrió cuando vio que el auto de Judy estaba adelante. Ese era el estilo del tigre. Normalmente siempre dejaba que su oponente le pasara en el inicio y luego le sobrepasaba en un punto crítico de la pista.

Y lo que pasó luego de eso pasó tan rápido que no supo muy claro lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que pasó. Vio como de repente Harry se lanzaba sobre ella, al lado de Nick que agitaba sus brazos hacia un lado del pavimento. Una luz amarilla apareció detrás de ella, pero la luz fue cubierta de inmediato pues Harry le había salvado la vida de un Nissan GTR 35 negro que había pasado por el mismo sitio en donde ella se había encontrado unos segundos antes. Pero sus ojos fueron hacia la placa del auto, que se iba perdiendo en la oscuridad. Y sus temores se hicieron realidad cuando vio que la placa era la misma, que la que tenía el auto que mencionó Razz.

Se quitó de encima como pudo al elefante, acercándose a Nick de inmediato, con el temor reflejado en su rostro.

\- ¡Por favor, salva a Razz!

Las personas a su alrededor no entendían que sucedía y porqué un auto extra había entrado a la batalla. Pero Nick no se quedaría atrás. Sin pensarlo, tomó las llaves de la sorprendida Izzy y corrió hacia el Mazda de la gacela, subiéndose de inmediato y arrancando para perseguir a los competidores y al 35 que había aparecido intempestivamente.

Así, cuatro autos estaban en la pista del monte Ural.

-/-

Las curvas se aproximaban a Judy. Haciendo los cambios necesarios, volvió a girar con gran velocidad, pero el Mitsubishi Lancer GT que era su oponente volteaba a la misma velocidad que ella.

\- ¡Son increíbles!

\- ¡Un derrape paralelo!

\- ¡Razz no usa muchos derrapes!

-¡Están yendo con todo desde el principio!

Mientras Judy veía que el velocímetro ya pasaba los ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora, se sentía cada vez más presionada por la presencia de Razz detrás suyo. Y él también lo notaba. Los movimientos de Judy se estaban haciendo cada vez más torpes. Razz, tal como lo pensaba, se dio cuenta que Judy había progresado, el final de los derrapes era muy distinto a los que había realizado con anterioridad, al inicio de la carrera, puesto que su ángulo de viraje era menor.

Pero había algo de razonamiento común. Los perseguidores siempre tenían más ventaja sobre el perseguido. Normalmente los perseguidores podían tomar el ritmo del perseguido, tal y como él lo hacía, siguiendo la línea roja que dejaba el BMW de Judy. Para los animales cómo él, no era nada difícil conseguirlo. Y si la seguía a la misma velocidad, conseguiría que ella se sintiera mentalmente acorralada. La razón de esto es que si no conseguía adelantarse a él, empezaría a pensar que él era mucho más hábil que ella, cuando lo único que él estaba haciendo era copiarla. Y eso era peor para Ximena, pues no tenía experiencia administrando el ritmo de las carreras. Probablemente en estos momentos, ella estaría muy asustada.

Y Razz estaba gratamente sorprendido. Porque el ritmo marcado por Ximena era asombroso, él podía seguirla sólo porque podía ver la línea roja. Podía sentir que le sería muy difícil si él estuviera en la parte delantera. Aún con ello, también sentía el temor que provenía del auto al que perseguía.

Judy, por un momento, observó el espejo retrovisor, viendo como el Mitsubishi Lancer GT se acercaba más. Sudando, volvió su vista al frente.

Razz se sorprendió mucho, y dejó de apretar el acelerador. Pronto, el BMW de Judy se adelantó. Pero el auto de la coneja iba demasiado rápido. Y vaciló. El auto empezó a temblar, pegándose a la montaña.

\- ¡Maldición, gira!—gritó Judy, dentro de su cabina.

Y el Mitsubishi Lancer GT la sobrepasó sin ningún problema.

Razz de inmediato pensó en la imprudencia que había cometido Ximena. Un auto con el turbo auxiliar hubiera podido recuperarse de inmediato gracias a esa potencia de ayuda, pero el BMW había sido modificado por la misma. Ella era extraña. Tenía debilidades. Pero si lo alcanzaba, podría estar en problemas. Así que decidió distanciarse y culminar de una vez por todas con esa carrera.

Sin embargo, Judy, al contrario de lo que esperaba, el auto de Razz no se había distanciado mucho. Pero en ese momento había algo más que le preocupó.

Dos luces aparecieron detrás de ella, avanzando a toda velocidad hacia los autos que estaban en competencia.

-/-

¡Gracias por leer!

Karyatoz


	9. La última carrera: Segunda Parte

Disculpen a todos por tardar (Casi dos días) en postear el episodio de Another Love Song correspondiente a esta semana. Ha sido una semana dura, ya que padecí una crisis por una enfermedad que tengo, relacionada con la ansiedad, eso me impidió hacer todo lo que debía.

Zootopia- Another Love Song

La última carrera: Segunda Parte

Los derrapes de Judy se habían hecho ahora más pronunciados. Las llantas estaban siendo llevadas al límite del agarre que le daban mientras que el BMW parecía volar sobre la cúspide del monte Ural.

Judy pensó que Razz se distanciaría de ella de inmediato, pero la distancia entre ambos automóviles no había aumentado. Todavía tenía una oportunidad. En ese momento, dos luces aparecieron detrás de ella, pudiendo observarlas a través del espejo retrovisor. Se extrañó por ello, pero decidió volver la mirada hacia la pista y en su objetivo de tratar de alcanzar el Mitsubishi Lancer GTR de Razz.

Razz manejaba el Mitsubishi con maestría, realizando los cambios rápidamente y haciendo que el automóvil se moviera como si se tratara de una parte más de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el tiempo y el esfuerzo le estaban pasando factura, pues podía sentir como las vendas que Izzy había colocado se estaban humedeciendo, y eso sólo tenía dos posibles generadores: O sudor, o sangre. Sin embargo, la meta estaba cada vez más cerca, y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en proteger su orgullo como corredor.

Sin embargo, un ligero temblor en la nariz de su auto le preocupaba. Las llantas delanteras habían empezado a perder adherencia. ¿Acaso el deterioro había sido por la fricción? ¿El haber copiado el ritmo del BMW de Judy había forzado demasiado sus neumáticos? Miró de inmediato a su espejo retrovisor, observando las cuatro luces detrás de él. Poco a poco, el BMW se había aproximado a él. ¿Cómo estarían los neumáticos de su competidora?

Por su lado, Judy pensaba que había llegado a su límite. El borde de la montaña se encontraba cada vez más cerca de ella. Mientras practicaba había observado canaletas para la lluvia, que siempre le habían parecido un peligro, pues si la llanta se introducía dentro de la canaleta, el auto aceleraba como una montaña rusa y el auto giraba a una velocidad imposible.

Ese último pensamiento encendió una pequeña llama de esperanza dentro del corazón de Judy. Se aproximaba a una curva, y en ese momento, introdujo a propósito la llanta delantera del BMW. Fue como un golpe vertiginoso. La fuerza que dicho movimiento ejerció en el timón fue bastante fuerte, logrando que Judy estuviera a punto de perder el control del vehículo. Sin embargo, consiguió introducir la llanta trasera, y por instinto, al terminar la curva, giró muy poco su timón hacia la derecha, saliendo airosa de la canaleta y pegado a la cola del Mitsubishi de Razz.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!—dijo Razz, dentro del Mitsubishi, al ver el BMW de Judy detrás suyo.

Pero Judy tampoco la estaba pasando bien, el esfuerzo para dicha estratagema había causado un gran moretón en su brazo derecho, al presionarlo entre la puerta y el timón para evitar que el BMW diera vueltas de campana. El dolor era intenso, pero la adrenalina lo hacía soportable. Se obligó a mirar nuevamente hacia el frente, pero esta vez, ella era la perseguidora.

\- ¿Qué técnica ha usado?—se preguntaba Razz, pues en la siguiente largada, prácticamente el BMW estaba pegado a su cola.

Sin embargo, ya se aproximaban a la siguiente curva. La línea roja era extremadamente inestable en los ojos de Judy. ¿Lo atacaría por la línea de fuera, o por la línea de dentro? Cerrando los ojos y confiando en su suerte, Judy dirigió su timón al lado izquierdo de la pista, para poder atacarlo desde dentro.

Razz miró a su lado izquierdo con preocupación. Cuando la curva llegó, ambos iniciaron el derrape a la misma vez, quedando igualados en la pista que se anchaba sólo por ese segmento. Sin embargo, el Mitsubishi Lancer pronto se adelantó al BMW. Pero en ese momento sucedió lo que Razz temía.

En vez de quedarse pegado a la baranda de seguridad como pretendía, las llantas delanteras fallaron, patinando y llevándolo dentro de su carril. Y fue ese espacio que dejó el Mitsubishi, por donde la línea roja apareció para Judy. Acelerando a toda velocidad, introdujo la nariz del BMW en ese espacio, para que, unos segundos después, se colocara delante del Mitsubishi Lancer.

Cuando Razz se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, emitió un suspiro corto. Dejó de presionar el acelerador mientras el BMW se iba adelantando. Emitió una sonrisa sincera. Había sido una carrera excelente.

Y entonces, las dos luces que venían persiguiéndole lo iluminaron. El auto se puso de inmediato cerca de su cola en una maniobra en extremo peligrosa. Y para empeorar la situación, otras dos luces, esta vez correspondientes al Mazda de Izzy también se hicieron presentes en el escenario de los acontecimientos.

Súbitamente, pudo ver que quien le perseguía era un 35 negro. Con horror, se dio cuenta que era el mismo automóvil que había atropellado a Louis. Recuperó el control de su vehículo, pero en ese momento, la nariz del 35 golpeó la cola del Mitsubishi a propósito, haciendo que el auto empezara a temblar, a punto de salirse de control. Razz no perdió el tiempo e hizo lo posible por recuperarse, acelerando para poder recuperar su línea y alejarse de su perseguidor.

-/-

Nick, al no ser tan bueno conduciendo, se había quedado rezagado mientras el 35 avanzaba a toda velocidad delante de él. Aceleraba lo más que podía, y llegó a la curva en el momento en que pudo observar que el 35 había golpeado al Mitsubishi que intentaba volver a equilibrarse. Felizmente el auto de Izzy era lo suficientemente rápido en la recta para poderlos alcanzar. Y cuando llegó al borde de la cola del 35, lo golpeó para provocar la pérdida de equilibrio. Pero el 35 es un auto con un motor pesado y potente, que le ayudaba a mantener su estado inercial sólo con su propio poder.

Y el auto de Izzy poco podía competir con esta potencia, ocasionando que Nick se quedara retrasado nuevamente cuando ambos autos doblaron en la siguiente curva.

Nick se presionó aún más, y en ese momento, Razz hizo un movimiento inteligente, pegándose al 35, dejándolo poco ángulo de maniobrabilidad. Nick aprovechó para avanzar más rápido y quedar pegado a la cola del 35, atrapándolo entre los dos autos.

-/-

Judy vio en ese momento que los dos autos que venían detrás de ella estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Aunque ella seguía avanzando rápido, pudo ver el momento en que ambos autos chocaron con un tercero que venía detrás. Asustada, dio un derrape en U, dirigiéndose hacia los tres autos que estaban detrás suyo.

En el momento en que vio al auto de Izzy y de Razz atrapando al tercero entre ellos, dirigió la punta de su auto hacia el 35, espoleándolo para que su cola golpeara al 35, forzándolo a estrellarse contra la parte de la montaña.

Empezó a salir una pequeña columna de la nariz estrellada del 35. Nick, dentro del Mazda de Izzy, descendió de inmediato utilizando la carrocería como una especie de trinchera mientras tomaba una pistola de la parte trasera de su pantalón, jalando el pestillo superior y colocando la pistola delante de sí. Pensó por un momento en Judy, y empezó a avanzar agachado hacia los restos del 35.

Mientras, Judy, consciente del peligro que significaba que Razz escapara, también descendió del vehículo, acercándose al 35 y al Mitsubishi que estaban uno al lado del otro. Pudo observar el rostro de Razz, que de inmediato le hizo una seña para que se agachara. Razz abrió la puerta derecha de su auto (la que está al otro lado del conductor) y se dejó caer al suelo.

En ese momento, dos corderos, de enorme tamaño, descendieron del 35 chocado, ambos portando dos fusiles Kalashnikov, que para terror de Judy y Nick, empezaron a descargar las cacerinas contra el Mitsubishi Lancer de Razz.

Judy, agachada debajo de su auto, pudo observar a Razz cubriéndose los oídos, ante la enorme descarga de balas. Sin embargo, para alivio de Judy, varios animales equipados con armas de asalto y con un enorme parche en la espalda que ponía "Z.P.D.".

\- ¡Alto! ¡Bajen las armas, están arrestados!

Al contrario de todo lo que pensaba que sucedería, los corderos se escondieron entre el Mitsubishi agujereado y el 35 estrellado empezaron a disparar contra los miembros del departamento de policía, que tuvieron que esconderse dentro de los arbustos que estaban al lado de la carretera.

Parecía que el objetivo de los corderos no era otro que Razz. Pero por lo que Judy podía observar, el tigre se arrastraba tratando de alejarse de la zona, cubriéndose parte del abdomen, donde tenía una mancha roja que podía ser sangre.

Judy empezó a acercarse a Razz. Pero tenía que pasar cerca de donde se encontraban ambos enemigos que habían cambiado las cacerinas de los fusiles, y al parecer estaban dispuestos a morir peleando. Pero al avanzar, hizo un ruido tal, que uno de los corderos la vio, y de inmediato le apuntó con el fusil. Con una maldición, Judy, levantó las manos.

-/-

Cuando Nick empezó a avanzar, por detrás del Mazda, pudo ver como Judy fue capturada, generándole un miedo y una ansiedad enorme, que le hacían temblar por momentos. Más aún cuando, con una voz estrepitosa y acelerada, uno de los corderos se acercó a los policías, con una pistola apuntando a la sien de Judy. Esto no sólo dio miedo a Nick, sino que le hizo hervir la sangre. El cordero quería, al parecer, negociar por la vida de Judy el que los dejaran salir del lugar. Pero él no iba a permitir que se llevaran a la coneja. Con una decisión tomada, se empezó a acercar por la espalda a los corderos, cogiendo con más fuerza el frío metal de su arma.

\- ¡Nosotros estamos protegidos por el señor! Aún si morimos, tenemos la salvación asegurada.

Nuevamente fanáticos, pensó Judy, prácticamente colgando en brazos del cordero que la tenía retenida. Se sentía mal con ellos cerca, sobre todo por los malos recuerdos relacionados con el caso de los aulladores. En ese momento, mientras el cordero prácticamente la agitaba mientras gritaba que los policías se rindieran, pudo ver detrás de ella la cola de Nick, que de improviso, se acercó al otro cordero y con un golpe de la cacha de la pistola, lo dejó en el suelo.

En ese momento, el otro cordero se dio cuenta, volteando de inmediato, sólo para ser tomado por sorpresa por Judy, que lo golpeó con un salto de sus fuertes patas, y el disparo de la pistola de Nick, que dio en su brazo obligándolo a soltar el arma.

Sin embargo, cuando Nick se acercó al cordero, este había tomado algo de su reloj. Con horror, Nick volteó al animal, y lo vio escupiendo espuma. Era más que evidente que se había suicidado. Nick quitó el reloj de la muñeca del animal, donde había un papel donde se encontraba lo que parecía una pequeña plegaria, y un olor que le recordó al de las almendras. Era cianuro.

Los demás policías se acercaron a ellos. Nick abrazó a Judy, y la conejita le alcanzó los labios de inmediato, pues por primera vez, había sentido que podía perder al zorro, y no quería sentirse de esa manera nunca más. Nick recibió el beso agradecido, abrazándola. Pudo ver a su alrededor, de manera lenta, como los demás policías se acercaban y los autos empezaban a llegar al lugar del incidente.

-/-

Judy se sentía un poco enfadada. Avanzaba entre los médicos y enfermeras en el pasillo del hospital central, mientras pensaba en cómo Nick le había ocultado la información clave acerca de lo sucedido con Razz, y en lo tonta que ella suponía que se había visto al perseguir al animal equivocado. Las explicaciones de Nick no la habían convencido, aunque en el fondo supiera que el zorro tenía razón.

Pronto llegó a una zona del hospital donde un rinoceronte armado con un fusil de asalto protegía la entrada. Judy tuvo que presentar su identificación para poder pasar. Una vez adentro, se dirigió hacia la izquierda donde un tigre blanco leía tranquilamente un periódico del día. A su lado, una guapa gacela pelirroja pelaba una manzana sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

\- Hola, Ximena—dijo el tigre, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la coneja—¿O debo decir Judy?

\- Judy es mi nombre—le sonrió—Quería saber cómo estaban.

\- Razz está desesperado por salir—dijo Izzy—Pero el departamento de policía dice que es mejor que se vaya cuando esté totalmente recuperado.

\- Me he encargado de que haya una escolta para ambos hasta que encontremos a quienes estén detrás del asesinato de Deerak.

\- La regidora Sanders estaba dentro de ese lugar. Puedo testificarlo sin problemas—Razz comentó hacia Judy.

\- No están viendo bien el tema de tu declaración—contestó Judy.

Y esto era verdad, debido a que la policía había tenido que reportar las actividades ilegales en las que Razz, Harry y los demás estaban involucrados. A pesar de que sus penas no eran significantes, pues en su mayoría eran relacionadas a trabajos comunitarios, la justicia no tomaría en cuenta el testimonio de animales condenados. Peor aún, contra alguien que había ganado tanto poder político como la regidora Sanders.

\- ¿Entonces no harán nada contra esa tipa?—dijo Razz, indignado.

\- Lamentablemente, ya no es competencia nuestra—dijo Judy apenada—Pero estaremos más vigilantes que nunca.

Sin embargo, la sensación de desasosiego que quedó en los tres se podía sentir en el aire.

-/-

Nick avanzó junto al oficial Delcatto, a través de un pasillo oscuro, tenuemente iluminado por los fluorescentes encima de las puertas que se veían.

\- ¿Lograron sacarle algo?

-No, pero nos aseguramos que no tuviera nada con lo que pudiera hacerse daño. En su reloj también había esa pastilla de cianuro. Tuvimos que ponerle una camisa de fuerza.

\- Espero poder sacarle algo—dijo Nick.

Cuando llegaron al número de lo que parecía ser una celda, Nick y el leopardo echaron un vistazo por la ventana del lugar. El cordero capturado estaba tirado en el suelo, en una posición algo extraña, y sin moverse.

Con un sentimiento de angustia en su estómago, Nick apresuro a poner la llave dentro de la cerradura, y cuando entraron, vieron que el cadáver tenía un puñal enterrado cerca del corazón, con una pequeña hoja de papel. Nick la tomó entre sus patas, y la arrugó entre su puño, con furia.

" _Aún el animal de mi paz, en quien yo confiaba, el que de mi pan comía, alzó contra mí, su lengua y su arma"._

Gracias por leer.

Karyatoz.


	10. Terror en el aire: Primera parte

Aquí vamos con otro episodio de Another Love Song, espero que les agrade. No se olviden de comentar

Zootopia- Another Love Song

Terror en el aire: Primera Parte

Judy se encontraba trabajando en algunos expedientes, con un pequeño dolor de cabeza, al que trataba de mitigar masajeando su sien con los nudillos de su mano izquierda. Volteó a ver hacia la ventana, dándose cuenta de que pronto se haría de noche. Nick se sentó en frente suyo sonriéndole de manera cómplice. Judy extendió su brazo, dejando que el zorro entrelazara su pata con la de ella.

\- Me han dicho que vas a viajar pasado mañana.

\- Sí—contestó la conejita, cerrando el folder que tenía delante de ella, y echándose sobre la mesa, de tal manera que sus largas orejas quedaron al alcance de Nick.

Nick empezó a masajearlas, dejando que ella emitiera un suave ronroneo.

\- Yo también quería ir—le dijo moviendo la yema de sus patas alrededor de las orejas de Judy.

\- Va a ser un viaje de diplomáticos. Muy aburrido.

\- Te voy a extrañar muchísimo durante esos días.

\- Son solo 4 días—le dijo ella, levantándose y llevando sus orejas hacia atrás.

Nick le sonrió, y en ese momento, Judy se acercó a él, sentándose en su regazo y besándole los labios de manera dulce.

\- ¿Te aprovechas que no hay nadie en la oficina?—le sonrió él, acariciándole las orejas como si fuera su cabello.

\- Es que dices que vas a extrañarme.

El zorro bajó besándola por las mejillas, hacia el cuello y la clavícula de Judy, que suspiraba ante el contacto de los labios húmedos de Nick.

\- No sé cómo has logrado de que dependa de ti—le dijo él, presionándola contra su cuerpo.

El brillo de los ojos violetas de Judy le dejó en claro a Nick que había dicho algo que caló profundamente en ella.

\- Yo también—le dijo, volviendo a besarlo.

-/-

Dos días después, Nick ayudaba a Judy a bajar la maleta que usaría durante el viaje que le había sido programado. Ambos fueron primero hacia el departamento de policía de Zootopia, para recoger los pasajes y otros elementos que Judy necesitaría durante su estancia en el extranjero.

En el camino iban conversando de cosas distintas, en su mayoría relacionadas a las modificaciones que Judy quería realizar al departamento que ambos compartían. La conejita estaba ilusionada con dichos cambios, pero Nick no quería cambios tan bruscos y le mencionaba que quería evitar que se gastara el dinero de manera innecesaria.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de policía de Zootopia, el alcalde reelecto, Leodoro Leonzáles ya los estaba esperando con parte de la seguridad personal que la alcaldía había puesto a su disposición. El león saludó a Judy y a Nick de manera afectuosa y algo exagerada, sobre todo porque la revelación sucedida en el caso de los aulladores había tenido como consecuencia la liberación del político.

Judy rió por un momento con las atenciones que le daba el alcalde, que pronto la dejó para hablar con el Jefe Bogo que había aparecido en escena, por detrás suyo.

\- Wilde—dijo hacia Nick.

\- ¿Señor?

Bogo subió su musculoso brazo hacia arriba y señaló con su pezuña hacia el frente de la acera, en donde varios periodistas habían empezado a aglomerarse al saber que el alcalde Leonzáles se encontraba dentro del departamento de policía. Nick rió por un momento, negó con la cabeza y al igual que Judy, escoltaron al alcalde durante las gestiones que realizó.

Unas horas después, Judy y el alcalde se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto, que se encontraba a aproximadamente unos treinta minutos desde el departamento de policía. Judy iba en la patrulla que Nick conducía, detrás del vehículo oficial y entre dos vehículos de la seguridad personal del alcalde. El león hablaba con ella mediante una pantalla LED de comunicación entre su vehículo y la patrulla.

\- Entonces, oficial Hoops, llegaremos a la capital de Animaria a las 5:00 p.m. Ahí nos entrevistaremos con el alcalde Hipotas hasta las 6:00 p.m. Luego de ello tendremos una cena de gala hasta las 9:00 p.m. Espero que estés llevando un buen vestido.

\- Claro que sí, señor.

\- Entonces ya tenemos todo el plan hecho. Si todo sale bien no deberíamos tener problemas en volver en cuatro días.

\- Yo los recibiré en el aeropuerto—dijo Nick, al volante.

\- Cuento con ello, oficial Wilde.

La pantalla se apagó, y después de pocos minutos, el aeropuerto se materializó ante ellos. Se estacionaron y el alcalde en conjunto con los dos oficiales descendieron y entraron al aeropuerto, haciendo el respectivo chequeo de seguridad, antes de ubicarse ante las puertas por donde abordarían el avión.

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, Nick abrazó a Judy con fuerza, y la besó en la frente, dejando que ella avanzara hacia el avión. Sin embargo, Nick no se dirigió hacia la patrulla, la cual en ese momento ya se dirigía hacia el ZPD conducida por el oficial Colmillar. En su lugar, se dirigió hacia los servicios higiénicos del aeropuerto, donde una mochila estaba ubicada en uno de los cubículos. Dentro de esa mochila, se encontraba un pasaje de avión, una casaca que le podría cubrir el rostro, una muda de ropa adicional y su pasaporte. Asimismo había una carta con instrucciones firmada por Finnick, y lo que parecía ser un croquis de las instalaciones del avión en donde viajaría el alcalde Leonzáles. Nick se cambió de ropa de inmediato, salió corriendo de allí, y se dirigió hacia las cajas de viaje, para presentar su boleto y abordar el mismo vuelo en donde iban a viajar Judy y el alcalde.

Por suerte, Finnick había conseguido asientos en el segundo piso del avión, la zona de segunda clase, en donde no tendría problemas para pasar desapercibido. Se sentó, abrochándose los cinturones, y con un deseo profundo en el corazón se dispuso a esperar el despegue del avión. Como una manera de tranquilizarse, se dedicó a observar el papel de instrucciones que Finnick le había dejado.

El papel era un croquis del avión, detallado en ubicaciones, sobre todo las que estaban próximas a él. Debido a la regulación de viajes aéreos, no se podían utilizar los celulares durante todo el tiempo que la máquina estuviera en el aire, para garantizar el adecuado funcionamiento de la computadora de navegación.

Sin embargo, tenía señalada multitud de ubicaciones alrededor de los muros de diversas partes del avión. Sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, dobló el papel en cuatro partes, lo introdujo en el interior de su chaqueta y se dispuso a esperar a que el avión despegara.

Cuando sintió el ya conocido tirón debajo de su estómago, abrió los ojos, estando alerta a cualquier sonido que se pudiera dar alrededor de él.

-/-

 _ **Dos días antes**_

La figura encapuchada se acercó al callejón. No había animales cerca del lugar, lo que se explicaba porque la hora era de muy entrada la noche. Una pequeña figura, también encapuchada lo estaba esperando.

Mirando alrededor, la figura más alta se perdió en la oscuridad del callejón. Cuando llegó hacia la fuente de luz, se quitó la capucha, revelando a Nick con el ceño preocupado. Al frente suyo, se encontraba Finnick. El pequeño lo miró, sacó un cigarrillo con su boca y le alcanzó uno al zorro, que lo rechazó.

\- ¿Ya no fumas?—preguntó Finnick, curioso.

\- No es eso—contestó Nick, sentándose—Judy piensa que he salido para comprar comida rápida.

\- No puedo creer que sigas comiendo esa porquería frita—dijo Finnick, exhalando humo.

\- A ella le gusta.

\- ¿Te tiene domado, verdad?

\- Eso no viene al caso. En fin, ¿Qué conseguiste averiguar?

\- Después de lo que pasó en el monte Ural estaban tranquilos. Pero hay ciertos movimientos que mi infiltrado me dijo, que me han preocupado.

\- ¿Quieren hacer alguna estupidez fanática?

\- No lo sé, pero él piensa que puede estar relacionado con el viaje que va a realizar el alcalde.

\- ¿A Animaria?

\- Eso creo.

La cara de Nick se puso de color blanco. Para el viaje de Leonzales a Animaria, Judy había sido destacada como parte de la misión diplomática hacia la capital de ese país.

\- ¿Hay algún riesgo de que pasen después del aeropuerto?

\- No lo sé. Ya te dije que piensan hacer algo, pero él no sabe que es lo que quieren hacer.

\- Judy va a estar en peligro.

\- No te preocupes, Hoops sabe cómo cuidarse.

\- No me preocupo por eso. A veces es demasiado impulsiva, y puede tomar un riesgo sin sentido—señaló el zorro, visiblemente preocupado.

\- Hará lo posible por cumplir su trabajo, eso sí.

\- Finnick…

El zorro más pequeño lo miró extrañado, ante la mirada seria, pero pícara que tenía Nick, con una falsa sonrisa que hasta cierto punto, infundiría cierto temor en las personas que no conocían su manera de ser. Sin embargo, Finnick si sabía para que usaba esa expresión.

\- No sé si Ajax sigue adentro. Pero si aún está te conseguiré el pase. ¿Renovaste tu pasaporte?

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tú y yo salimos del país?

\- Hace unos cuatro años. Para lo de las plantas carnívoras.

\- Entonces aún sirve.

\- ¿Cuándo me confirmas si se puede?—preguntó Nick, un tanto ansioso.

\- Te llamo mañana. Ajax no quería verme después de lo de las plantas carnívoras—dijo Finnick, yendo hacia la parte delantera de la camioneta, presto para irse.

\- ¿Cómo quedó de su mordedura?—dijo Nick, parándose junto a la puerta del piloto.

\- Le cicatrizó a los dos meses. Pero sabes que no me perdona eso.

Nick entonces tomó un par de billetes de su billetera, que sacó de su bolsillo trasero.

\- Un par de billetes hará que nos perdone—dijo, alcanzándole el dinero a Finnick.

El otro zorro tomó un pequeño chupetín y se lo puso en la boca.

\- Y lo que yo le voy a decir también—dijo el más pequeño, acelerando y tomando los billetes de la mano de Nick.

El zorro volvió a ponerse la capucha y se encaminó hacia un restaurante de comida rápida que se encontraba a sólo unas cuadras del lugar.

Regresó lentamente al departamento que compartía con Judy, mirando siempre a su alrededor. Llegó y entró tranquilamente, encontrando a Judy, cubierta por las mantas de la cama que ambos compartían. Un pequeño muñeco de peluche en forma de conejo, que Judy atesoraba, se encontraba entre sus brazos. Sonriendo ante la escena, el zorro dejó la comida en la mesita del comedor, y se acercó a despertar a la coneja.

Lo hizo a través de pequeños besos que iba depositando en los hombros, subiendo por la clavícula hasta llegar a las mejillas de Judy. Ella sonrió ante el contacto, alcanzando su pata a la de él, que le sonrió.

\- Ya traje la comida, no se tú, pero si me estoy muriendo de hambre.

\- Está bien—dijo ella, algo remolona aún, pero se dispuso a salir de la cama utilizando la sábana como un manto.

Nick la siguió, abrazándola por detrás y hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de ella, ya que le encantaba el aroma que despedía la coneja. Ella se rió ante esto, pero siguieron hasta la mesa, donde se acomodaron a comer lo que el zorro había traído.

-/-

El recuerdo de Nick se vio interrumpido cuando la encargada de cabina anunció a los pasajeros que el avión había llegado a su altura máxima, y que era posible quitarse los cinturones. Nick se quitó el suyo de inmediato, esperando cualquier señal negativa en su entorno.

Como si las cosas siempre pasaran tal y como él las pensaba, después de quince minutos un humo blanco empezó a salir de una de las esquinas de la cabina de segunda clase. Nick, tomó su capucha, y colocándosela encima, salió de su asiento.

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Karyatoz_


	11. Terror en el aire: Segunda Parte

Zootopia-Another Love Song

Terror en el aire: Segunda Parte

Nick de inmediato se colocó detrás de una de las puertas en el primer piso del avión. Los pasajeros, extrañada por el humo, empezaron a preguntarse extrañados lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, cuando empezaron los gritos de terror en los pisos superiores, la preocupación dentro del piso en donde se encontraba Nick se hizo muchísimo más palpable. Aprovechando la confusión, Nick se movió entre los pasajeros asustados y se dirigió al pasillo del recibidor del avión, encontrándolo felizmente vacío y dirigiéndose hacia las bodegas, por uno de los caminos que se marcaban en el croquis que Finnick le había entregado. De pronto, una aeromoza que al parecer no sabía lo que sucedía aún, se interpuso en su camino. De inmediato, el zorro le mostró la placa del departamento de policía, causando temor en los ojos de dicho animal. Sin embargo, la tomó de los hombros para guiarla hasta la bodega, donde le dijo que permaneciera por su propia seguridad.

Guiándose por el croquis nuevamente, encontró uno de los sitios marcados con una X de color rojo. Sobre la puerta de aluminio que estaba detrás de los anaqueles de la bodega había un código escrito en un adhesivo blanco. Al abrirlo, había un teclado numérico. Nick digitó una de las claves que le correspondía al código de la caja, logrando que se abriera con el sonido de un escape de humo.

Dentro de la caja había una colección de fusiles y pistolas, además de protección antibalas que colocó de inmediato debajo de su cuerpo. Como este, sólo existían dos compartimentos secretos en el avión, puestos en los vuelos comerciales por una normativa después de un atentado terrorista en años pasados.

Una vez que ya tenía todo lo necesario, se colocó una mascarilla que solo dejaba ver la mitad de su rostro y se escondió dentro de la bodega.

-/-

Leonzáles entró en el avión rodeado de un grupo de periodistas que tomaban fotografías del movimiento del alcalde de la ciudad estado más importante de la confederación. Cuando entró, ya se encontraba todo el equipo que lo acompañaría, entre ellos Judy y otros animales que eran a su vez, la guardia personal del alcalde.

El león entró bastante animado al lado de Judy, consultando con algunos de su comitiva acerca de un partido de fútbol en el que se encontraba interesado. Después de permanecer por un momento con los demás representantes políticos se dirigió a su lugar de viaje, una especie de suite dentro de la primera clase del avión, en donde viajaría protegido por su guardia y por Judy.

Cuando el humo comenzó, la guardia de Leonzáles se movilizó de inmediato, pero apenas salieron al pasillo, uno de los agentes fue alcanzado por una lluvia de balas que lo hizo caer muerto al suelo de inmediato. Los sonidos de los disparos se hicieron aún más constantes, y de inmediato se formó un grupo alrededor de Leonzáles, listo para protegerlo. Uno de los agentes de la guardia se aproximó de inmediato a uno de los teléfonos de la suite. Se comunicó de inmediato con la cabina de mando.

\- ¡Situación de emergencia! ¡VIP en riesgo!

\- Entendido.

El piloto, un alce de mediana edad, y su copiloto, un tigre de su misma época, se miraron. Mientras el tigre aseguraba la puerta para impedir la entrada de alguien desde el exterior, el piloto entabló comunicación de inmediato con la torre de control del aeropuerto, ya que aún no se encontraban lejos del lugar de despegue.

Afuera, el lobby del avión se había convertido en una zona de batalla donde los agentes de seguridad del alcalde se enfrentaban a balazos con lo que parecía ser una gavilla de aproximadamente diez terroristas, de varios tamaños, pues hasta había un rinoceronte entre ellos. Todos con la cara descubierta y armados con las mismas armas y protegidos por lo mismo que Nick tenía bajo sus ropas.

En la suite de Leonzáles, Judy de inmediato comandó a la seguridad personal para sacar de inmediato al alcalde del lugar en donde se encontraba. Se adelantaron y entraron al pasillo que se encontraba lleno de humo. Avanzaron a toda la velocidad que podían. El avión en ese momento empezó a girar bruscamente para poder volver al aeropuerto.

En tierra, el aeropuerto ya había mandado un comunicado hacia el departamento de policía de Zootopia, y Bogo y los demás miembros del cuerpo habían preparado al equipo de respuestas rápidas ante emergencias a movilizarse a las inmediaciones de dicho terminal, al recibir el comunicado por parte de los pilotos sobre lo que estaba sucediendo dentro del avión.

Los terroristas habían exterminado a gran parte de los defensores, pero el grupo de Judy había logrado infiltrarse hasta las bodegas en su intento de liberar a Leonzáles.

\- ¡Tienen al alcalde!

Uno de los terroristas, un carnero de doble giro en sus cornamentas, dirigió de inmediato a los demás hacia el grupo que se había escabullido hacia las bodegas.

En tierra, el aeródromo militar de Zootopia envió de inmediato una escuadrilla de seis cazas que rodearon el avión de inmediato. Los pilotos observaron los cazas con esperanza.

\- Vuelo HM 345, los escoltaremos hasta que aterricen.

El tigre copiloto los observó y asintió, mientras la máquina se preparaba para poder aterrizar.

-/-

La inteligencia del gobierno de Zootopia había estallado dentro del palacio gubernamental de la ciudad. La vice alcaldesa Claire Thorne, una leona que había ascendido después de la caída de Bellweather, se reunió con algunos mandos militares de la nación. La vicealcaldesa estaba sumamente molesta por lo sucedido.

\- ¡Cómo entraron terroristas al avión!—se le escuchaba decir.

Pero los movimientos dentro del aeropuerto se habían hecho más voluminosos, con el departamento de Zootopia apoyado esta vez por fuerzas militares.

El líder de los terroristas, dentro del avión, se dio cuenta de que los pilotos pretendían aterrizarlo, y lo gritó mientras avanzaba disparándole a todo lo que se movía dentro de la central de mando. Gritó que le abrieran la puerta en la cabina de los pilotos, pero esta se encontraba cerrada por dentro.

El avión había completado ya la mitad del descenso.

\- Así sea lo último que hagamos, aterrizaremos este avión—El copiloto lo observó y asintió.

El líder terrorista sabía que si el avión aterrizaba, ellos estarían perdidos. De tal manera que colocó un dispositivo cerca de la cerradura del avión, haciéndolo volar con un disparo de su fusil. Dentro de la cabina, el piloto y el copiloto se agacharon, pero fue inútil cuando dos balas los alcanzaron por la espalda, asesinándolos. Los terroristas entraron con fuerza dentro de la cabina, lanzando improperios. Uno de ellos tomó el cadáver del piloto y lo sacó del lugar, sentándose en el sitio y tomando el mando del avión, jalando hacia arriba para evitar que este aterrice.

El avión tocó tierra sin embargo, avanzando a toda velocidad dentro de la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto de Zootopia. En la torre de control, los operarios vieron con terror como el avión se movía sobre la pista, zigzagueando, hasta que en el final de la pista, empezó elevarse, dejando a todos los policías y militares en tierra totalmente sorprendidos, y preocupados.

Dentro, el líder terrorista felicitaba al piloto por la proeza conseguida, sonriendo y abrazándose.

-/-

Antes de que el avión empezara la secuencia de aterrizaje, Judy y lo poco que quedaba de la guardia de Leonzáles, habían llegado de manera heroica hacia la parte baja de la bodega, donde se encontraban las cápsulas de salvamento.

Introdujeron rápidamente al asustado león dentro de la cabina.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

Judy y los tres guardias que llevaron a Leonzáles hacia la cápsula, disparaban para poder retener a los terroristas. Leonzáles, una vez dentro, siguió las instrucciones que Judy le gritaba a través de la ventana, hasta que una bala que pasó rozando la cabeza de la coneja y que sacó chispas al blindaje. El león, asustado, se acomodó dentro del asiento y aseguró los cinturones de seguridad. Una vez que lo consiguió, Judy presionó un botón de color rojo en la parte de fuera de la cápsula, iniciando la secuencia de eyección.

Cuando dio la vuelta, los guardias habían caído, y un cordero y un rinoceronte la apuntaban con sus fusiles. Judy levantó las manos, y un tercero salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la cabina de la cápsula dónde gritó con cólera pues la cápsula ya había sido eyectada.

Judy, cuya vida empezaba a pasar a través de sus ojos, se resignó a lo que parecía ser su final. Sin embargo, los dos terroristas intercambiaron palabras en un idioma o un código que ella desconocía. De pronto, sintió una mano que la tomó de los hombros, con fuerza, y una voz gruesa que le ordenó:

\- ¡Arriba!

Sólo podía obedecer. Se levantó pesadamente, y dejó que los terroristas la dirigieran hacia la parte superior del avión.

-/-

Pero había una sombra que había estado vigilando todos esos movimientos. Se había aguantado de entrar en combate debido a que Judy se encontraba protegida aún, e intervenir en ese momento hubiera provocado una desconcentración en la pequeña policía, que le pudo haber costado la vida. Sin embargo, ahora estaba en poder de esos malditos. Sigilosamente, salió del lugar en donde se estaba ocultando, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la bodega.

-/-

Uno de los secretarios del palacio municipal entró corriendo hacia el salón en donde la vicealcaldesa Thorne estaba sentada, hablando con todos sus asesores para identificar una solución al problema. Tenía su celular en la mano, y se notaba visiblemente nervioso y asustado.

Presionó un botón en el Smartphone, y este se conectó de inmediato con un altavoz central en la mesa de reuniones del salón.

\- Son ellos—dijo—Quieren hablar con la vicealcaldesa.

Thorne puso un rostro serio y se dirigió hacia el altavoz.

\- Habla la vicealcaldesa Thorne. ¿Con quién hablo?

La voz que respondió era rasposa y hasta cierto punto extremadamente desagradable. Sin embargo, el animal que la poseía podía modularla al punto de hacerla extrañamente seductora.

\- Habla el animal que controla el vuelo HM 345.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?

\- Es muy arrogante al pensar que usted puede entender mis intenciones.

\- Quiero entender exactamente qué es lo que quiere.

\- ¿Qué que quiero? Cuando nuestra Zootopia sea una gran ciudad otra vez, cuando todos esos enfermos pecadores salgan de la ciudad y mueran fusilados, cuando la ley nunca apoye a esos depravados, cuando el gran Dios descienda y nos dé poder sobre nuestros enemigos, ese día, ese gran día de salvación, usted sabrá lo que quiero.

\- No sé de qué me está hablando, pero si tiene una queja puedo contactarlo con el consejo, pero debe entender que eso me tomará tiempo.

\- Pues cuando hable con ese cobarde alcalde le puede recordar que tengo a su asesor de seguridad personal, a su oficial a cargo, sus papeles clasificados e incluso la cosa que usa para limpiar sus dientes. Si los quiere, debe persuadir al consejo de no aprobar la ley de Nova. 200 personas en el vuelo, por no aprobar una ley. ¿Es un buen trato, no le parece?

\- ¿Qué garantías tengo de que mantendrá su palabra?

\- Hasta que la ley sea archivada, cada hora mataré a un rehén. Esa es mi palabra.

La comunicación se cortó de inmediato. Las instalaciones se elevaron de inmediato en un griterío mientras la gente estaba escandalizada por la situación que parecía, se había salido de las manos.

La ley Nova, también conocida como la ley "Cross" era una iniciativa del alcalde Leonzáles y de un grupo político de izquierda progresista, que se basaba en la aprobación para el matrimonio civil de parejas interespecie. La ley había recibido un gran rechazo de parte del consejo de gobierno, encabezado por la regidora Rosslyn Sanders. Y asimismo, la imagen de esta campaña era la policía que pregonaba la igualdad entre los animales: Judy Hoops. Sin embargo, esto no había evitado que se cometieran crímenes de odio como el sucedido en contra de Lyana Gaze y Michael Alcides.

Y ahora Judy estaba en manos de un grupo terrorista con 200 rehenes. Bogo observó a la vicealcaldesa, y sólo pudo pensar en el zorro que había accedido al avión de manera escondida. No sabía si él estaba muerto, pero al menos, tenían una esperanza para que la situación cambiara.

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Karyatoz_


	12. Terror en el aire: Tercera Parte

Zootopia-Another Love Song

Terror en el aire: Tercera parte

La vicealcaldesa Thorne llevó sus garras hacia su boca, para evitar que las personas dentro de la sala del consejo vieran la expresión de sorpresa que había aparecido de manera natural en su rostro. Sin embargo, el temor en sus ojos era visible.

No se preocupe, vicealcaldesa. Nadie le hace esto a nuestra ciudad. Le patearemos el trasero a ese tipo—la declaración del jefe Bogo por poco pasa desapercibida.

No podemos hacer nada en una hora—dijo Thorne- ¡Necesitamos más tiempo!

Es un fanático—uno de los asesores municipales, al lado de la vicealcaldesa, se levantó enfadado- ¡Es imposible negociar con él! ¡Tiene que presionarlo!

Un alce entró corriendo, con su celular en la mano.

\- Encontraron la cápsula. El alcalde Leonzáles está a salvo y seguro.

Los demás se miraron aliviados.

\- Tengo a uno de mis mejores agentes dentro del avión—dijo la voz profunda de Bogo.

\- Sé que tienen a la agente Hopps—dijo al vicealcaldesa—Y sin ella la ley Nova no se podrá aprobar.

\- No me refiero a Judy Hopps—dijo el jefe Bogo—Es la mejor opción que tenemos.

Los demás animales observaron con curiosidad.

-\\-

Nick elevó su cabeza fuera de la trampilla de la parte superior de la escalera que llevaba a la bodega. Cuando pudo observar el pasillo de entrada del avión, vio un cuerpo enternado a lo lejos, de lo que parecía ser uno de los guardias de la seguridad personal del alcalde. A su espalda, y mirando en la dirección contraria a él, un cordero vigilaba la puerta del salón de pasajeros donde tenían a los rehenes. En ese momento un sonido que provino a su espalda le provocó un escalofrío. Otro de los terroristas se acercaba hacia la escalera, y si seguía avanzando, sería cuestión de tiempo que los descubrieran. Sólo tenía una opción. Observando al terrorista que vigilaba la puerta de los rehenes, salió corriendo en el momento en que este daba la espalda hacia la posición en la que el zorro se encontraba. Se escondió en otro de los compartimentos de pasajeros del avión. Podía ver la suite donde Leonzáles había estado viajando hasta que ocurrió el ataque. Entró a la suite, pudiendo ver a través de la ventana los cazas que viajaban al lado del avión. Se aseguró que sus armas estuvieran cargadas, y al frente de él, un televisor transmitía un juego de baseball que al parecer el alcalde había estado disfrutando.

-/-

En el ayuntamiento, Thorne seguía conversando con sus asesores.

\- Es un fanático, pero no sabemos de dónde ha salido.

\- Ni siquiera sabemos a qué se refiere su fanatismo. No han declarado ninguna filiación al Partido Popular.

\- ¿Por qué el Partido Popular?—preguntó la profunda voz de Bogo.

\- Son la rama más conservadora del estado—dijo la vicealcaldesa, sobándose la nariz con sus dedos, en un intento de liberar su estrés—Si la ley Nova se aprueba, sería una derrota política para ese partido.

\- Pero ningún animal es tan fanático para morir por eso—dijo uno de los asesores.

Los demás lo miraron divertidos.

\- A lo que me refiero—dijo el lobo asesor—Es que debe haber un segundo motivo, ¿No lo creen?

\- Si tratamos con fanáticos, creo que es claro que hay un solo motivo.

-/-

Nick se acercó al televisor que transmitía el partido, elevando al máximo el volumen del aparato. Esto ocasionó que el cordero que vigilaba la puerta de los rehenes se alertara de inmediato. Esgrimiendo su arma, entró a la suite, apagando el televisor de inmediato. El zorro se había escondido detrás de la puerta de uno de los compartimientos al lado de la suite, y aprovechó el momento para salir y moverse hacia la sala de rehenes. Sin embargo, en ese momento lo que parecía ser una especie de alarma empezó a sonar. Pudo escuchar los pasos del cordero saliendo de la suite, y volvió a esconderse, esta vez detrás de uno de los asientos de este lugar. El cordero se dirigió en ese momento a uno de los cadáveres que aún estaba en el suelo, tomando de sus bolsillos el celular que era el responsable de la alarma. La apagó y arrojó el celular a un lado. Sin embargo, se dirigió nuevamente hacia la suite, donde había uno de los asientos colocado de una manera en la que él no lo había dejado. De una patada lo hizo girar.

En ese momento, una sombra y un brillo saltaron directamente hacia él, haciéndolo caer al suelo, pues un zorro había saltado frente a él, dirigiendo sus colmillos hacia el brazo del animal, el cual del dolor soltó el arma. Nick lo golpeó en el rostro con la cacha de su propia arma. Y en el momento en que parecía poder levantarse de nuevo, tomó un pequeño banquito que había en el compartimento, golpeándolo como si fuera una pelota de golf, dejando inconsciente y volando algunos dientes del cordero enemigo.

Tomó las llaves que estaban en el bolsillo del terrorista caído, y se dirigió nerviosamente hacia la puerta del compartimento que tenía a los rehenes. Pero en el momento en que introdujo la llave, dos disparos pasaron cerca de su mano. El cordero se había levantado y le disparaba. Nick reaccionó por instinto y disparó con su fusil hacia el cordero, haciéndolo caer al suelo, muerto. Se sintió horrible.

Era la primera vez que mataba a un semejante, pero no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por ello. De inmediato pudo escuchar los pasos de los demás terroristas que se dirigían hacia la parte del avión donde él se encontraba. Nick corrió por el pasillo de entrada del avión, alejándose del hall de recibimiento y a la espalda de la sala de los rehenes. Nick avanzó hacia el resto de la sala de pasajeros de primera clase, encontrando en su camino varios cadáveres. Caminando entre los asientos, volvió al pasillo y disparó hacia uno de los terroristas que se acercaba, moviéndose de inmediato para evitar las balas que este lanzó en respuesta.

Se movió para atrás nuevamente, pensando en cómo salir de la situación, mientras que los dos terroristas empezaron a avanzar lentamente hacia él. Había tres compuertas en esa parte del avión, correspondiente a los baños y un pequeño almacén para las aeromozas. Uno de los terroristas, se acercó hacia las compuertas, disparando a cada una de ellas. Abrieron la primera y se encontraba vacía. La segunda también. Ambos observaron la tercera puerta y para su sorpresa, tampoco estaba ocupado.

Nick apareció en la parte trasera de la bodega, agitado. El mapa de Finnick lo había sacado de un grave apuro, y se había podido colar por un pasillo de ventilación, apareciendo encima de uno de los sistemas de calefacción de la bodega.

Arriba de él, los terroristas habían encontrado el cuerpo de su compañero caído. El líder se arrodilló frente a su compañero, observándolo con tristeza.

\- Estuvo conmigo los últimos cinco años—dijo mientras guardaba su revólver detrás de sus pantalones. Se dirigió a otro de sus compañeros—Encuentra a quien lo hizo o descansarás junto a él.

En ese momento, Nick descansó por un momento. Se buscó entre los bolsillos, sacando su celular de uno de ellos. Sin embargo, el avión tenía un sistema que bloqueaba la señal de estos aparatos, una medida de seguridad para evitar que la computadora de navegación se viera afectada. El celular le mostró a Nick que tenía bloqueada la señal. Sin un teléfono satelital, no podría llamar desde el avión.

Ya faltaba muy poco para que se cumpliera el plazo de tiempo antes de la ejecución del primer rehén. El líder de los terroristas lo sabía, y ordenó a sus compañeros que transfirieran el teléfono a la suite donde se encontraban atrapados los rehenes. El cordero entró de manera lenta, causando temor en los demás animales. Como si le fuera placentero, disparó hacia uno de los cuadros del salón. Sin embargo, entre los rehenes, un leopardo de aproximadamente cincuenta años se levantó y lo encaró.

\- Señor, si me lo permite, yo soy el asesor de seguridad de Zootopia. Es a mí a quién escuchará el alcalde. Imagino que en estos momentos está negociando con la vicealcaldesa. Pero en nuestro sistema de gobierno ella está demasiado limitada. No puede comprar boletos para el cine sin consultarlo conmigo. Déjeme comunicarme con el ayuntamiento. Estoy seguro de que soy el que puede hacer esto funcionar.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento. El líder terrorista tomó el teléfono y contestó.

\- ¿Ya la derogaron?

\- Hablé con el consejo. Pero debemos ser realistas. Esto tomará un poco más de tiempo.

\- ¿Más tiempo?

La expresión del cordero era indescriptible. Miró por un momento al leopardo y al segundo siguiente le disparó en la cabeza. El animal cayó pesadamente al suelo, muerto. Los animales su alrededor gritaron.

\- El asesor de seguridad de Zootopia acaba de ser ejecutado—dijo por teléfono—Es un buen negociador. Le consiguió otra hora.

En el ayuntamiento, la vicealcaldesa emitió un suspiro con dolor.

-/-

Dentro de la bodega, Nick se guió nuevamente por el mapa de Finnick, abriendo una de las maletas y encontrando dentro un teléfono satelital, que hacía recordar a los teléfonos inalámbricos antiguos. Nick marcó de inmediato el número.

\- Comuníqueme con Zootopia, ayuntamiento.

\- El servicio tiene un costo de un dólar por conexión.

\- Está bien.

En la parte frontal de la bodega, se encontraban algunos dispensadores de bebidas y un refrigerador, y a la espalda de estos, se encontraban los anaqueles de la bodega. Uno de los terroristas, bajaba en ese momento por ese lugar, ya que las últimas órdenes del líder había sido encontrar al responsable de la muerte del primer cordero asesinado por Nick.

La llamada entró al ayuntamiento. Una secretaria entrada en años tomó la llamada.

\- Ayuntamiento de Zootopia, ¿Con quién habla?

\- Hablo desde el vuelo HM 345. Es un asunto de seguridad—dijo Nick.

\- ¿Quién habla?

\- Soy el oficial Nick Wilde—contestó.

\- ¿Nick, qué?

En ese momento, tuvo que esconderse de nuevo pues casi fue visto por el terrorista.

\- Señorita es un asunto de seguridad para la ciudad.

\- Señor, nadie llama por esta línea para esos asuntos. Por favor, deje de molestar.

\- Rastree la llamada y verá que no miento—dijo Nick, agazapándose un poco más.

\- Señor, no nos haga perder el ti…

\- ¡Siga su maldito protocolo de seguridad y rastree la maldita llamada!

\- Muy bien, si quiere un cargo por seguridad federal, por mí no hay problema.

En ese momento, Nick, poniendo su fusil delante de él, se puso el teléfono al hombro. Y en ese momento, escuchó unas palabras que le helaron la sangre.

\- No te muevas.

La secretaria contestaba, preguntándole si seguía allí.

\- Dame el arma—dijo el terrorista—Despacio. ¡Dámela!

En un solo movimiento, Nick guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo. El terrorista le quitó el arma de inmediato.

-/-

En el ayuntamiento, uno de los asesores había rastreado la llamada.

\- Pidió ser conectado con el ayuntamiento. El que llamó se fue pero la línea sigue abierta.

La vicealcaldesa Thorne se sentó nuevamente, ordenando que la llamada se transfiriera al comunicador central de la mesa. Un poco de estática era lo único que se escuchaba.

\- Escúchame—dijo la voz—Escúchame, no sabes a quién le hablas. Soy Nicholas Wilde.

La gente se alborotó en el ayuntamiento. Bogo sonrió por un momento, pero al darse cuenta de la situación volvió a poner su rostro serio.

\- ¿Y crees que por eso no voy a dispararte? ¡Pon las manos en la cabeza!

Nick obedeció.

-¡Camina!

Empezaron a caminar en el pasillo.

\- Hoy es tu dia de suerte—dijo—Sé que el avión está equipado con armas tácticas.

\- ¡Cállate!

Sin embargo la vicealcaldesa Thorne y Bogo se dieron cuenta de inmediato.

\- Eso es para nosotros.

Nick siguió hablando.

\- El avión incluso puede evitar cualquier arma que nos disparen. Instalaron el sistema porque Leonzáles viajaría aquí. Así solo se va a sacudir.

Thorne vio a los demás en la sala.

\- Nos está diciendo qué hacer.

Nick, dentro del avión, seguía hablando.

\- Créeme, si eso pasara, lo único que sucedería es que nos tiraría al piso.

\- ¡Cállate, maldito!

Bogo se dirigió a la vicealcaldesa.

\- ¿Está seguro?

\- Sí, nos está diciendo que hacer. Si actuamos, tiene que ser ahora.

\- Es riesgoso.

\- ¡Hay rehenes en ese avión! ¡Y le están apuntando a la cabeza a nuestra única esperanza!

\- Nos está pidiendo que ataquemos el avión.

\- Y lo haremos—dijo Bogo, observando a los demás. Ya que nadie respondió, Bogo tomó uno de los teléfonos.

\- Hágalo—dijo la vicealcaldesa.

-/-

En el cielo, el piloto del caza se sorprendió cuando lo mencionaron.

\- ¿Están seguros de qué eso es lo que quieren?

\- Ya escuchaste—le respondieron—Y esperemos que funcione.

El piloto dio unas órdenes a sus compañeros, y alineó su caza con la cola del avión.

\- Estoy en posición. Blanco a la vista. Espero que funcione—apretó el botón rojo de su mando— ¡Disparo!

El misil salió dirigido hacia el avión. Y tal cómo había dicho Nick el avión se movió hacia un lado de manera violenta, causando que el terrorista trastabillara. El zorro aprovechó el momento y golpeó al terrorista en los brazos, logrando que soltara una de las armas. Sin embargo, el avión volvió a agitarse, haciendo que el terrorista cayera en el suelo y le disparara. Nick evitó a tiempo las balas saltando hacia su izquierda.

Nick se escondió detrás del refrigerador, y en el momento en que el terrorista apareció, lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, logrando que soltara su arma. Ambos intercambiaron golpes, y en el tercer movimiento, Nick lo tomó por el cuello, logrando que perdiera el conocimiento a los pocos segundos. Se dirigió de nuevo a la bodega.

\- Habla Wilde—dijo— ¿Hay alguien ahí?

\- ¿Qué hay de los rehenes? ¿De Judy?

\- Sólo sabemos que los terroristas los tienen aún.

\- ¿Qué opciones tenemos?

\- Hemos pensado en un rescate aéreo—dijo Bogo, interrumpiendo al asesor que había estado hablando con Nick.

\- Es una locura. Pero no podemos permitir que esa ley se derogue. Nos pondría al borde de la guerra civil. ¿Leonzáles?

\- Ya le encontraron—dijo la vicealcaldesa—Opina lo mismo que tú. Pero no quiero un avión lleno de muertos, oficial Wilde. Ya mataron al asesor de seguridad.

\- Maldita sea.

\- El alcalde no quiere ceder a las demandas, no terminaría ahí.

\- Si tú mueres en el avión, termina ahí.

\- Aun así. Usted sabe cuál es la frase favorita del alcalde, ¿Verdad? Si le das una galleta a un ratón…

\- Querrá un vaso con leche—respondió la vicealcaldesa.

-/-

Otro de los terroristas, un hipopótamo algo pesado pero no muy alto descendió desde la cabina de control. Su compañero seguía vigilando la puerta de rehenes.

\- ¿Ya regresó Laren?

\- Aún no—respondió su compañero, un venado.

Sin embargo, cuando el hipopótamo bajó, encontró con que otro de sus compañeros había caído. Pudo escuchar como el terrorista cerraba la trampilla de acceso.

Nick se movió hacia delante de nuevo. Tenía que conseguir que el avión aterrizara de alguna manera. Y un jugo derramándose le dio la idea. Tenía que forzar al avión a perder combustible. Tenía que haber alguna manera de conseguirlo.

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Karyatoz_


End file.
